Endless Passion
by Puffypink Voodoo Dolls
Summary: Just when Sakura and Syaoran thought they could be together forever, two vengeful souls returns to haunt and destroy their relationship. Heartbroken, frustrated, and driven by jealousy, how long will their affection for each other last? SS ET
1. Preface

Author's Note: Hi and welcome!!! Thanks for coming in and reading this story!! This is my second fanfic and I hope it'll do better than the first one!! This is a sequal to my friend's story "If You Only Knew" by kawaiiteddybear, and I highly recommend you to read her story first before reading this sequal so you understand the story better. And also her story is REALLY GOOD, which is another reason why I recommend you to read it!!  
  
Here's a direct link to her story: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=941302  
  
Anywayz, if you're too lazy to read her fic, this little section is to recap and summarize her story before reading the sequal. . .  
  
Disclaimer: First of all, I totally don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of itz characters. Second, I also don't own the story "If You Only Knew", and of course it belongs to kawaiiteddybear, but I have been given full permission from her to write the sequal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ENDLESS PASSION  
  
Prologue  
  
A mysterious and evil force was after Sakura and her life. This shadowing figure tracked down Sakura in Japan and completely annhiliated her home, include Sakura's beloved father and Touya. Carrying away with a broken heart, she leaves no choice but to hide herself and her powers by gathering all her power and turning herself into a black hair, dark green eyed girl and named her new self Ying Fa.  
  
Kero and Sakura chose Hong Kong to be their hide out, and it didn't take them long to find Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. Tomoyo and Eriol soon recognized the disguised Ying Fa is Sakura, but Syaoran still believed that Sakura was dead since the evil force attacked her in Japan.  
  
Syaoran first treated Ying Fa very kindly and shyly at first, but eventually becomes more annoyed of her since her existance reminds him too much of the lost Sakura. Each day becoming colder to Sakura, Syaoran's heart tears apart every time he sees the similarities between Sakura and Ying Fa. After a sudden arrival of a new twin classmate Josh and Janelle Yakosaki, they seemed to arrive to Hong Kong to destroy Sakura and Syaoran's relationship even further apart.  
  
As time progresses, Ying Fa couldn't withstand the pain in her heart anylonger, and she dared to reveal her identity as Sakura to Syaoran. But this mistake caused the evil force, named Aku, to attack her. Josh and Janelle were soon revealed as enemies of the same team as Aku. After a long battle between the two sides, Sakura and Syaoran finally destroyed evil.  
  
Regretting all his cold actions to Ying Fa, Syaoran tries hard to apologize to Sakura for his misunderstanding. When he finally succeeds, they both made a vow to stay together for as long as they live.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My summeries are horrible and I hope you got the idea of what this story is about. . . and if you change your mind and want to read the original story, here's a direct link to it. . .  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=941302 


	2. Ch 1 Rivalry Returns

Chibiwinwin: This story is a sequal to "If You Only Knew" by kawaiiteddybear, and I'll recommend you to read her story first before reading mine if you haven't yet. Anywayz, here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: First of all, I totally don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of itz characters. Second, I also don't own the story "If You Only Knew", and of course it belongs to kawaiiteddybear, but I have been given full permission from her to write the sequal, so don't go and sue me.  
  
ENDLESS PASSION  
  
Chapter 1 - Rivalry Returns  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked along the sidewalk with one another. Laughter filled the atmosphere between the two best friends and they walked gracefully in a peaceful spring morning. Syaoran and Eriol followed along, carrying a pile of books in front of them. The girls giggled to see their boyfriends trodding along behind them and stuggling for balance.  
  
"You guys are so worn out!!" Tomoyo giggled as she see a sweat drop from Eriol.  
  
"Sigh, when will you ever learn to carry your own books?" Eriol complained.  
  
"This is so exhausting too!" Syaoran joined in.  
  
Sakura walked back to Syaoran and wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Here, let me carry half of them!" Sakura offered to him.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo snapped. She pulled her friend ahead and whispered to her ears. "Holding our school books is a guy's job and I won't allow you to help them out!"  
  
Sakura sighed and obeyed Tomoyo. Both girls let out another happy giggle. The two boys who's far behind blushed and admired the beauty of their girlfriends.  
  
"Sigh, just looking into her pretty face makes it so hard for me to not hold her books." Eriol sighed. "What about you, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran replied calmly, "It's been two years since that incident had occurred . . . (a/n: The incident is referring to the story "If You Only Knew") I've felt so badly after I've found out how much I've hurt the girl I loved with all my heart. The least I could do is to hold her books, but I'll give me her life if I had to."  
  
Eriol continued, "I would do the same for Tomoyo. . ."  
  
"Hurry up!! Or else we'll be late for classes!" Sakura and Tomoyo hollered from ahead. Syaoran and Eriol rushed up to the girls and entered the University of Tokyo.  
  
Everyone hurried to their classes along the hallways of the huge building. The four friends walked together to their first class which happened to be literature. They entered a large classroom and the two girls seated themselves to an empty desk. Syaoran and Eriol hauled the books up to them and gently placing the books on the girl's desk. Sakura and Tomoyo gave a soft kiss to Syaoran and Eriol's to show their gratitude. All the other students around admired the couples.  
  
After Syaoran and Eriol seated themselves beside their girlfriends, Professor Takauchi hurried and rushed into the classroom.  
  
BBBBRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
  
"Class, may I please have your attention!" Professor Takauchi called on top of the others. Almost immediately, the sliding doors opened and two tall figures walked into the room. They had a familiar jet black hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Hello everyone! Please allow me to introduce myself. . ." before the guy finished, he caught a glimpse at Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes. "Sakura! How nice of it to see your beautiful face here!" He said in front of all the people in class.  
  
Sakura had a shade of red rushing to her cheeks with embarrassment. Syaoran narrowed his eyes to the guy and was about to throw a pen at him for flirting with his girlfriend. Luckily, Syaoran was calmed down by Eriol.  
  
"EEEKKK!!" A feminine voice screeched from the front who was standing beside the guy. "Syaoran-kun!! It's you!!! It's really you!!"  
  
Professor Takauchi sweat dropped. "Ahem. . ." she cleared her throat. "This young man here is Josh Yakosaki, and the young lady standing beside him is his twin sister Janelle."  
  
The twins seemed to put their full attention towards Sakura and Syaoran. Professor Takauchi sweat dropped again, then gave them instructions. "How about you two sit in front of Sakura and Syaoran for now?"  
  
"Gladly!" Josh exclaimed. Janelle immediately dashed to the empty seat in front of Syaoran while Josh walked sophisticatedly towards the empty desk beside Sakura.  
  
The boys in the class whistled to Janelle and seeked for her attention, but she was too focused with Syaoran's looks. The girls in the class had heart shaped eyes and were drooling over Josh's looks. Sakura and Tomoyo heard one of the girls said, "Sakura Kinomoto is so lucky that she have the two hottest guys in college after her!" Sakura simply blushed at that remark.  
  
"Class! Please turn your books to page twenty-six!" Professor Takauchi started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day lingered on slowly, until the dismissal bell finally rang. Tomoyo and Eriol hurried and packed their books. "We'll meet you at the library!" They both said in unison, then walked away together.  
  
Syaoran quickly packed his books as well, then waited for Sakura who was always the slowest. He picked up some books from her desk and handed it to her. He accidently dropped her pen, so he reached down to pick it up, but Josh picked it up first and hands the pen back to Sakura.  
  
"Thank-you. . ." Sakura said sheepishly, hoping Syaoran's not angry at her because steam was coming out of his head.  
  
"My pleasure!" Josh said energetically. "May I please join you two to the library? I was wondering if I can seek some help with my archaeology class."  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow. 'What the hell is he up to??' Sakura starred at Syaoran and waited for his answer. "Sure, why not!" Syaoran finally agreed. 'I'll keep a close eye on you, and if this freak thinks he's going to lay a finger on Sakura, he's dead meat!!' Sakura simply nodded.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked side by side to the library and occasionally laughed and held each other's hands. Josh, who was following behind, suddenly cut in, "Sakura!! Please bestow the honor for me to hold your precious books!!!"  
  
Sakura was startled by his words. Syaoran's eyes shot right into his face. "Look, I'm his boyfriend and I will hold her school books, thank you very much!" Syaoran said very sarcastically. Josh gave him a blank look, the followed behind them without a word.  
  
About ten minutes later the three of them arrived to the library and entered a small room where Tomoyo and Eriol was waiting for them.  
  
"Sakura! Syaoran! Took you long enough!" Tomoyo shouted at them.  
  
"Shhhhh!!!! This is a library!" Sakura shushed. Syaoran and Eriol sweat dropped.  
  
"AAAAIIIIII!!! It's Syaoran-kun!!" Someone squeaked behind Tomoyo.  
  
"Huh? What are you doing here, Janelle?" Joshed questioned her sternly.  
  
Janelle tongued at her brother. "I needed help for my archaeology class, so I came along with them to get some extra help!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stared at Eriol and Tomoyo with confusion, and they nodded to tell them that she was invited by them.  
  
"I never knew I'll run into Syaoran-kun!!" Janelle screeched again. She dashed over the room and hugged Syaoran's arms tightly. "Please! Will you help me with my studies?" She wailed and looked at Syaoran with puppy eyes.  
  
Syaoran tried hard to free his arms without hurting Janelle. Tomoyo and Eriol stood speechlessly while Josh chuckled quietly at his sister.  
  
"Um. . . . uhh. . . . . ." Syaoran flings his arm harder, but he couldn't free himself. He looked at Sakura with eyes that says 'It's not my fault'. Sakura felt uncomfortable to see her boyfriend being hugged by another girl, but she understood that it wasn't Syaoran's fault. Sakura returned a smile to Syaoran to tell him that she forgive him.  
  
Eriol walked over and closed the door, He turned around and faced Josh and Janelle, "Look, I don't know where you come from and why you're here. How did you know Sakura's name when you saw her as Ying Fa two years ago? If you're here to cause more trouble, you better prepare to fight!"  
  
There was a minute of silence after Eriol's words. He looked at the twins cautiously and waited for their reaction. Janelle released Syaoran's arms and walked over beside Josh.  
  
"I'm sorry about this sudden appearance," Josh started.  
  
"We were originally normal people who lived in Japan." Janelle continued.  
  
"Two years ago, Aku-sama came and gave us power, so we can track down the card mistress." Josh explained. "By then, we were totally controlled by Aku- sama."  
  
"Now that Aku have died. . . we return back to our original forms and continue our lives," Janelle stated. "We're sorry if we have surprised you, but we mean no harm."  
  
Everyone sighed in relieve that Josh and Janelle were not enemies. "I'm sorry that I've accused you," Eriol apologized to them.  
  
"No," Josh interrupted. "We're sorry for causing troubles to you." Josh turned to Sakura. "And I knew you were Sakura, not Ying Fa all along but I just didn't state it before."  
  
Sakura didn't reply to him, but just nodded. She felt awkward to talk to someone that opposed you her before.  
  
Josh reached out his hands and was about to grab Sakura's hands. Syaoran reacted quickly and grabbed Sakura's hands first. "Uhh.. . . lets go and study!" Syaoran suddenly said. Everyone agreed then sat on the round table and opened their books. Syaoran narrowed his eyes at Josh again. 'Trying to make a move on Sakura already? I won't let you touch her!!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chibiwinwin: So. . . how was it?? I know the first chapter is a little boring, but I have to do the explanations and the introductions first. PLEASE review because I want to know where I need to improve on, in case the story is a bad start. Oh yeah, and if you're lost right now, go and read "If You Only Knew" by kawaiiteddybear, which would probably straighten some misunderstandings!! 


	3. Ch 2 Festival Night

A/N: Just a little reminder note . . . I have gotten full permission from kawaiiteddybear to write the sequal to her story, and I have also paid her for the permission too. In fact, the sequal of her story was my idea, and I thought it would make "If You Only Knew" better too. . . I've known kawaiiteddybear for almost my whole life (since I was in my first grade to be exact) and I would never do anything to steal her story or claim anything that belongs to her, so now I'm giving her full credits. BUT this sequal does belong to me and kawaiiteddybear agrees too. If you have anymore questions, please let me know ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: First of all, I totally don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of itz characters. Second, I also don't own the story "If You Only Knew", and of course it belongs to kawaiiteddybear, but I have been given full permission from her to write the sequal, so don't go and sue me.  
  
ENDLESS PASSION  
  
Chapter 2 - Festival Night  
  
Syaoran and Eriol was seated in a soda stand downtown. The two buddies carried on a serious conversation between each other. It was a beautiful spring afternoon in the streets, the busy traffic and the sound of car horns honking. The soda stand was very busy with waiters running around, causing quite a nuisance for a serious conversation.  
  
"Here's the lemonade and cream soda you ordered!" A pretty waitress came by and placed the drinks in front of the boys. She winked at Syaoran to grab his attention, but he ignored her and continued talking to Eriol.  
  
"(Grins) You sure get a long of attention," Eriol teased while pointing at the waitress who walked sadly back to the counter.  
  
Syaoran snapped, "Don't be ridiculous! You know the only girl I'll ever look at is Sakura!" He glared angrilly at Eriol, who was taking a sip from his cream soda.  
  
"Hey hey, calm down!" Eriol convinced. He pushed the lemonade closer to Syaoran which signalled him to calm down.  
  
Syaoran sighed, the started sipping lemonade out of his tall glass. He relaxed himself on the chair and continued his conversation. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice. . ."  
  
"You're just too paranoid about the whole situation," Eriol added.  
  
Syaoran breathed hard while tracing the shadow the the awning above their head. He didn't reply and continued to stare at the table.  
  
"Sakura loves you with all her heart, and you're clear about that too. Josh Yakosaki doesn't stand a chance. . ."  
  
"But Sakura actually blushed in front of him!!" Syaoran pounded his fist on the table so hard that the ground shaked a little. "That freak really got the nerve to do his sweet talk to Sakura while I'm around!" The image of Josh's face really disgusted Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, you've got to relax and give yourself some room," Eriol advised. "You love her, don't you?"  
  
Syaoran nodded while twiddling his spoon in the lemonade.  
  
"Then you've got to trust her!" Eriol's face was solemn.  
  
Syaoran gazed into the air, trying to escape from Eriol's words, "I wish I could too. . ." Syaoran said in a low voice.  
  
At the corner of his eyes was two girls walking towards them. "Sakura. . ." he whispered.  
  
"Tomoyo! Sakura! Over here!" Eriol shouted across the streets and waved his hands at the girls.  
  
They dashed across the traffic lights and ran towards the boys. Tomoyo swung her arms around Eriol as a greeting while Sakura slowly embraced herself to Syaoran. The moment was held for a while between the couples.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed a seat beside Eriol as he wraps his arms around her waist. Sakura sat politely beside Syaoran with their arms linked together.  
  
"So, are you guys ready for tonight?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Both Syaoran and Eriol looked confused. "Tonight?"  
  
"You don't remember?? Tonight is the fall festival!!" Sakura reminded. She looked sternly at the two boys.  
  
Syaoran was surprised of Sakura's look. 'Gulp! I was thinking so much of Sakura that I forgot I was suppose to take her to the fall festival!' He looked at Eriol with a worried face. It seems like Eriol read his mind, because he shrugged in a way that told him 'it was your fault that you forgot'.  
  
Sakura sighed hopelessly at Syaoran. "Syaoran, I need you to drive me to the shopping center. I need to buy a new kimono for tonight because my old one is too small."  
  
"And I need to get a new hair-tye to match my kimono too!" Tomoyo told Eriol.  
  
"Well, we might as well meet at the festival tonight," Syaoran told them.  
  
Eriol took a final drink on his cream soda, then walked away with Tomoyo. Sakura stood up and started pulling Syaoran out of his seat. "Hurry!! I want to get the new kimono at the shopping center before it's sold out!!"  
  
Syaoran, who was a bit annoyed, quickly finished his lemonade and walked away with Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was already 7:30pm that night when the sky just turned dark. After eating supper, Syaoran picks up Sakura at her door and drives her down to the park where the festival is held.  
  
Sakura was wearing a pink flowered kimono with purple colored highlights around her large belt. Her hair was nicely tied back with a purple ribbon and holding an elegant fan with a picture of peonies printed on. Syaoran wore the same kimono as last year, but still looked handsome in it. The pair walked gracefully in the park and waited for their friend's arrival.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo called for their attention. She pulled up her blue kimono and hussled over to Sakura. Eriol, who was wearing a dark green kimono, followed Tomoyo.  
  
The friends greeted again and complimented each other's kimono. The girls walked ahead and entered the festival, leaving the boys behind and following them.  
  
They walked across stand after stand with lots of artifacts and merchandises. Sakura and Tomoyo carried on their own conversations about their lives and left Syaoran and Eriol behind who was holding the things they bought.  
  
"So Sakura, are you doing ok with Syaoran?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.  
  
Sakura was a little shocked by the question, "Why?"  
  
"Well, you see. . . . ." Tomoyo hesitated on the answer. "Um, nevermind. . . . . . ."  
  
Sakura gave Tomoyo a confused look. "Hoe?!?"  
  
"Hey look!" Syaoran interrupted from far behind. "It's my favorite dumpling stand!"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol rushed to catch up with Sakura and Tomoyo. Syaoran pointed at a small stand that have steam rising up above the stand and lots of people gathering around.  
  
Sakura suddenly brightened up. "Lets all get some dumplings!!"  
  
"The treat's on me!" Syaoran answered, then the four of them headed towards the dumpling stand.  
  
"Four orders please!" Eriol ordered.  
  
"Four orders coming right up!" The person inside the stand answered.  
  
Sakura perked up. 'That voice. . . it's so familiar. . .' She turned around and looked up at the person who was inside the stand. "Hoe?" Sakura was surprised. "Yukito-san?"  
  
The person looked at Sakura, then a big smile appeared on his face. "Sakura- chan! It's been a long time since I've saw you!"  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran also turned around to see what was happening. Yukito turned his face to both of them. "Nice to see you too, Tomoyo, Syaoran."  
  
They both greeted Yukito, but didn't say much after.  
  
"When did you came back to Tokyo?" Eriol asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, I've just came back last week from England. I was still busy unpacking and finding myself a place to live so that's why I didn't have to time contact you guys." Yukito explained as he rested himself on a chair.  
  
"Four orders ready!" A masculine voice interrupted.  
  
Sakura was surprised again. "Onee-chan!!"  
  
Touya gave Yukito a light punch that signalled him to get up from his chair.  
  
"Hey kaiju!" Touya greeted his sister.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Yukito-san came back?" Sakura spoke angilly at her brother.  
  
"Hey, calm down kaiju!" Touya sweat dropped. "I didn't know he came back until today afternoon. When I applied to this part-time job, I've just found out that he was my work partner."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, for not telling you." Yukito tried explaining. "I told Touya that I would return from England when I finish school, but I forgot to tell him when I will return."  
  
Sakura sighed, but still glad to see Yukito back.  
  
"Sakura, do you need a ride from me to get you home tonight?" Touya offered.  
  
"No, it's ok, onee-chan," Sakura answered. She walked closer to Syaoran and hold his hands. "Syaoran will be able to take me home."  
  
Touya looked at Syaoran, and stared angrilly at him. Syaoran noticed his stare and he narrowed his eyes. The two guys stared at each other for a long time while the others laughed.  
  
"Umm. . . . . . I guess I must've missed a lot of things since I've left five years ago," Yukito said, then smiled at Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran suddenly blushed as Tomoyo, Eriol, and Yukito continued to laugh. Touya was still staring angrilly at Syaoran.  
  
"Well, anyway, we're going to go now," Eriol told Yukito and Touya as he looked at his watch.  
  
"We'll see you guys later!" Yukito answered as Touya continued his work.  
  
Sakura took their dumplings and walked away with the others. They came across an empty park bench and decided to eat their food there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's about 10:15pm, when the sky is dark and the stars glitters brightly above the infinite sky. Sakura and Syaoran seated themselves comfortably on the grass in the park. There was a small lake in front of them that made the evening breeze smoother than ever. The festival was still very crowded far behind, while Sakura and Syaoran sits quietly beside each other and looking at the stars.  
  
Syaoran had his arms wrapped tightly around Sakura as they gazed up at the sky.  
  
"Ooohhh Syaoran. . . . . . . . . . . this is so beautiful," Sakura whispered to Syaoran while she's enjoying the evening breeze.  
  
Syaoran didn't answer, but held Sakura tighter in his hands and continued to treasure this moment. At the other side of the small lake was Eriol and Tomoyo, who was also holding on to each other and enjoying the night sky. Sakura looked happily at her friend and continued to enjoy her moment with Syaoran.  
  
It's almost 10:30pm, and the crowd from the festival is gathering around the lake to see the fireworks. The quiet environment is getting louder by the minute and the space is starting to crowd. Sakura and Syaoran didn't like the crowd that much, but it didn't matter because they're together.  
  
The fireworks finally started. The sky cracked with bright colors, filling the environment with brightness and happiness. Everyone applaud for the scene while the Sakura and Syaoran held closer with each other. Eriol and Tomoyo also enjoyed themselves at the other side of the lake, also holding themselves close to each other.  
  
Touya's eyes were flaming to see Sakura so intimate with Syaoran, and was about to walk over to the couple. Yukito immediately pulled him back before he interferes with Sakura. Touya looks angrilly at Yukito, but Yukito just shooked his head to him, so it eventually made Touya calm down.  
  
The fireworks ended at 10:50pm and people are starting to clear the lake area. Everyone left, except for the two couples who were still sitting on the ground and enjoying the smoke floating on the evening night sky. Sakura and Syaoran still held each other's hands tightly, refusing to move from their spot. It gets quieter by the minute and everybody had already cleared the area which leaves Sakura and Syaoran alone.  
  
Sakura looks at Syaoran eyes and thinks deeply. "I love you, Syaoran. . ." She whispers quietly to him.  
  
Syaoran brushed some hair out of Sakura's face and replied. "I love you too, Sakura."  
  
Syaoran leans his head closer to Sakura's, getting ready to give her a kiss. They slowly move their lips closer to each other, still holding each other tightly. They looked at each other again, then closed their eyes to await their kiss.  
  
"The fireworks was such a great show!!!" Some masculine voice shouted from behind.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran groaned out loud, then turned around to see who interrupted their kiss. Coming from their direction was the twins, Josh and Janelle. They were both wearing bright colored kimonos and holding some mercherdises that they bought on their way to the lake.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran slightly blushed because they were watched by someone else. Josh and Janelle walked closer to the pair. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything!!" Josh called loudly again.  
  
Syaoran noticed a sly smile on his face. 'He did it on purpose!!" Syaoran stared angrilly at Josh for a long time.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!! Isn't it so romantic out here?" Janelle suddenly said, then ran over and grabbed Syaoran's arms.  
  
"Um. . . . . . . . . . . uh. . . . . . . . ." Syaoran tries hard to release his arms again. He looks at Sakura blankly and wishs that she's not mad, but she just looked into thin air at the other direction, trying avoid eye contact with anyone.  
  
Syaoran finally released his arms from Janelle, then immediately grabbed Sakura's arms. "Umm. . . . . .it's getting late! We're going to go now! See you tomorrow!!" Syaoran blurted out quickly, then walked away to their car with Sakura. 'That freak got the guts to do that again! If he dares to separate me and Sakura again, I swear, I'll beat him up so hard that his jaws will fall off!"  
  
Syaoran drives Sakura all the way to her front steps. They were quiet during the whole ride, and they're still very quiet right now. Sakura unbuckles her seatbelt, then opens the door.  
  
"Sakura. . ." Syaoran suddenly broke the silence.  
  
Sakura turned around and stared at Syaoran. Syaoran didn't say anymore, instead he pulled Sakura's lips closer to his, then it touched. They held a very long and affectionate kiss, sharing their love with each other in that short moment. Even though it was short, they both still enjoyed their moment.  
  
When their lips separated, Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes again, this time is a much more brighter stare. Sakura waves good bye to him, then enters her house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chibiwinwin: Yay!! So how do you like this chapter?? Yes, I know it's mush, but I like the mush! Sollie for the lack of updating. . . . . . just got too caught up with school and other stuff. Well, please review and be patient for my next chapter! Thank-you!! Oh yea!! And if you have time, please visit my website at www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/ It's a website that I've recently worked on with 'kawaiiteddybear' and 'The Wind Singer'. Please sign our g-book and tell us what you think!! ^_^ 


	4. Ch 3 Proposed

[a/n] Finally another update!! I've been so stuck with school that I think all I can do is update weekly. . .I'll try to update faster whenever I can find time! And thank you for being so patient with me, really appreciated it!!  
  
Disclaimer: First of all, I totally don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of itz characters. Second, I also don't own the story "If You Only Knew", and of course it belongs to kawaiiteddybear, but I have been given full permission from her to write the sequal, so don't go and sue me.  
  
ENDLESS PASSION  
  
Chapter 3 - Proposed  
  
Lunch break was approaching while Sakura sits impatiently in her desk. She twirls her pen around her fingers while continuously counting the seconds left on the clock till twelve. She looks at Professor Takauchi and examines her mouth, wondering how it could talk endlessly about a topic. She noticed her stomach starting to growl in the middle of class, and glanced at the clock again. 'ohhh. . . . . . . . . . I'm so hungry! It's only 11:52. . . . . .'  
  
She stares across from her desk to Syaoran, who was also twiddling his pen, but preforming some very neat tricks that kept Sakura looking for a longer time. She wondered if Syaoran was also bored.  
  
Sakura turned around and looked at Eriol and Tomoyo, who was working hard to write down their notes and listening carefully to everyword Professor Takauchi had spoken. 'Sigh. . . . how do they understand this stuff?' Sakura thought to herself, then looked at the clock that reads 11:57.  
  
"Sakura. . ." she heard someone whispering to her. Immediately, she see a small piece of candy appeared in front of her and landed neatly on top of the papers without any noise. She turned to Syaoran, who smiled at her. She could tell that he must have known she was hungry, so he tossed the small candy on Sakura's desk while Professor Takauchi was looking away. "Thank you. . ." Sakura whispered back.  
  
"BBRRIIINNNGGGGGG!!!" The dismissal bell rang, as the students walked politely out of their classrooms for lunch break.  
  
Sakura approached toSyaoran. "How did you know I was hungry?"  
  
Syaoran chuckled, "I just knew!"  
  
"Hehe," Tomoyo and Eriol joined. "We could hear your stomach growl miles away!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and turned red with embarrassment. "It wasn't that loud. . . was it?"  
  
Everyone laughed for a while. "Lets go the the field for our picnic before everyone gets there!" Eriol reminded, then everyone walked out the classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four of them strolled down to the field to find a suitable place for the picnic. Eriol was holding the lunch basket while Syaoran takes the large blanket. The girls ran ahead towards a large tree then turned around to the boys, "Hey!! Let's have our picnic here in the shade!!"  
  
"Coming!!" Syaoran and Eriol replied as they stumbled their way to Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran swung the blanket loose and set it neatly on the grass. He smoothened the lumps on the blanket then sat on top of it. "aahhhh. . . . . ." he said as he enjoyed the wind blowing into his face. Sakura and Tomoyo joined him on the blanket while Eriol opens the lunch basket. He took out a large bowl of fruits, four large customized sandwiches for each of them, an apple pie, and some donuts.  
  
"Wow! This lunch is great!!" Sakura screeched with delight. "Tomoyo, you did a really good job on the packing!"  
  
"It was quite easy. . . all I had to do is give my maid a food list, and everything was ready and set this morning. I really didn't do much. . ." Tomoyo explained.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at Tomoyo.  
  
The wind was extra mild today in the afternoon. The blooming blossoms blew towards their direction and made the scent of air sweeter than ever. Further away from them was a large baseball diamond that's occupied with people practicing for their national games.  
  
The group was eating their mouth watering lunches slowly while watching one of the teams score two home runs. Syaoran was very focused in the game, Eriol glued his eyes on to a thick book, and Sakura and Tomoyo are having one of their conversations.  
  
After a while, they finally finished all their food. Eriol and Tomoyo picked up the bowls and dishes and placed it neatly inside the basket. Syaoran was sweeping the crumbs and garbage off of the blanket, and gathered the pile into one big bag.  
  
"I need to go to the washroom for a minute," Sakura told them. They nodded then continued cleaning up the mess. Sakura started heading towards the washrooms.  
  
Syaoran suddenly snapped his fingers. "I should've gave Sakura the bag of garbage since the closest trash can is at the washrooms. . ." Syaoran stood up and picked up the bag. "I guess I'll go and toss this in the trash can. Maybe I'll catch up to her."  
  
"We'll meet you back here in a while!" Eriol and Tomoyo reminded Syaoran while folding the blanket together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was slowed down from her sprint and walked her way to the washroom. Suddenly, someone appeared infront of her and blocked her path.  
  
Sakura was a little shocked by the sudden appearance of this person. She tried to look into his face, but his face was covered by a bouquet of flowers that he held in front of him. He nudges the flowers towards Sakura, and casually said "Hello!"  
  
Sakura accepted the flowers, then held it away so she can see his face. The person looked exceptionally happy and was wearing a dark blue suit and a grean striped tie. "Josh? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked in a confused manner.  
  
"My beautiful, today's sun shines brighter on my side! Please accept this gift from me and let a whole new friendship start upon us!" Josh recited with expression.  
  
Sakura didn't know what to do so she just stood and listened to him.  
  
"Sakura," Josh held the bouquet of flowers right in front of her face. "May I please escort you to dinner this Saturday night? It will be my pleasure!"  
  
Sakura's heart was beating hard. 'A date?!? Why would he want a date with me? Doesn't he know I'm already Syaoran's girlfriend? How am I going to refuse his offer without hurting his feelings?' Sakura mind was very mixed up right now while looking away to the other direction to avoid eye contact with him.  
  
"So, I shall take your answer as a yes!" Josh said happily.  
  
"Umm. . . . uhh. . . well, you see. . . . I'm kind of busy this weekend. . . . ." Sakura tried to push his offer.  
  
"I knew you would say that!" Josh interupted her. "So I've already cancelled all my Saturday plans this month and wait until you're not busy!"  
  
"But I can't go out with you. . . . ." Sakura explained again.  
  
"Let this beautiful love story start between us!" Josh didn't seem to hear Sakura's last words. He started reaching out his hands and grabbed Sakura's.  
  
Sakura tried to swing his hands off of her's, but his grasp was very tight. Suddenly, there was a loud thump noise near by. Sakura turned around and saw a black garbage bag near by that caused the thumping noise. Beside the garbage bag was Syaoran, who was so shocked by the scene that he dropped it.  
  
Sakura was completely shocked to see Syaoran's appearance. His face was burning red with anger and his eyes were glaring at Josh's hands, which was holding tightly to Sakura's arms. Sakura immediately swung her arms free from Josh's grasp, then looked seriously at Syaoran. "Please, let me explain. . . . ."  
  
"Hey Syaoran!! What a coincident to see you here!" Josh interupted Sakura and approached Syaoran. "I was wondering if I could gain your approval to take Sakura out on Saturday. . . . ."  
  
"Come out to the field with me!" Syaoran shouted at him. His icy cold stare shot directly at Josh's eyes.  
  
"Sure!" Josh said confidently.  
  
Sakura stood and watched the boys walk towards the field. 'Syaoran. . . . . .' she looked at him worriedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran and Josh were standing across from one another in the middle of the field. Sakura stood aside and waited to see what they were doing. The wind was blowing viciously across to their hair as people gathered around the boys and wondered if something interesting was going to happen.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo was running towards Sakura from the other direction. "Sakura! What is Syaoran and Josh doing in the middle of the field?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Eriol noticed the bouquet of flowers with Josh's name written on the card, and figured out that Syaoran must have seen Josh asking Sakura out for a date. Eriol gently nudged Tomoyo and pointed at the flower. Tomoyo understood, then stood aside and left Sakura alone for a while.  
  
Syaoran finally started talking. "We will settle everything here today!!"  
  
"Settle what?" Josh asked stupidly. "Oh! You must be approving the date between me and Sakura!"  
  
"Don't you ever touch Sakura again!" Syaoran yelled at him. "I have heard enough crap from you and I won't take it any longer. STOP GETTING CLOSE TO SAKURA!!"  
  
Josh chuckled under his breath. "Hey hey hey! It's not like Sakura's married or anything. . . . . as long as she's still not married, I should have the chance to take her out as much as I want!" He argued.  
  
Syaoran grew angrier. "I'm warning you for the last time. . . . . .STAY AWAY FROM SAKURA!! . . . . . . .or else. . ." Syaoran started cracking some of his knuckles.  
  
"Is this a threat?"" Josh replied back while forming his hands into a fist.  
  
"You've asked for it," Syaoran whispered, then started charging towards him. 'Hah, beating up this bastard should be very easy!'  
  
Josh put his hands across his head, getting ready to block Syaoran's attack. He was still smiling with confidence. The crowd around the two boys grew larger.  
  
"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Sakura shouted. Some tears started forming inside her eyes while she wiped it with the back of her hand. "Why can't we settle this without violence?"  
  
Tomoyo immediately comforted Sakura with a warm hug and offered her a kleenex. Syaoran stopped charging towards Josh while he was putting down his arm from his head.  
  
"I don't want to see any one of you hurt," Sakura sniffed. "Syaoran. . .I'm sorry. I can explain. . ."  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran snapped. "If I don't teach him a lesson now, he will just keep bothering you! I don't care whatever you say, but I won't leave until this fight is over!" Syaoran's words were so harsh that it kept Sakura silent and shocked for a while.  
  
"And that's the same for me," Josh added. "Once I beat him up today, I can finally win your love, Sakura!"  
  
Right when he finished his words, he sends his fist right across Syaoran's face, causing him to fly across the field and landed face first.  
  
"Uugghhh. . ." Syaoran grunted. He put his hand over the big purple bruise on his face and wiped off some blood that's dripping at the side of his mouth.  
  
"Syaoran!!" Sakura screamed and she ran towards him. Immediately, Eriol ran in front of her and stopped her from going closer to Syaoran.  
  
"Eriol, get out of my way!" Sakura ordered. Her face was all red from the sting of her tears.  
  
"Sakura, just let them settle this themselves. It's useless to stop them now," Eriol explained to her as he tried to calm her down.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and thought deeply over Eriol's words, then moved back to where she was.  
  
"Hahaha!!! Accept your defeat yet?" Josh humiliated Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran pushed himself up, refusing to let him humiliate himself anymore. His left cheek had a red swollen fist mark causing him to shut his left eye a bit. "You've caught me when I wasn't noticing, but it won't be so easy next time.!" Syaoran shouted then charged towards him again.  
  
Josh grinned, then held his hands across his head again to block Syaoran's attack. Syaoran meant to hit his face, but punched his arms instead which was in front of his face.  
  
"Hah, you are so predictable, Syaoran!" Josh laughed.  
  
"That's what you think. . ." Syaoran said quitely. He immediately jabbed Josh's stomach with his elbow. The blow was so hard that it caused Josh to fall on his knees and crying in agony.  
  
Without even giving a chance for Josh to move, Syaoran gave him a hard kick on the face that made him fall on the ground with a loud thump. Josh held his stomach tightly as he started breathing hard to show his pain. The fight was over and the crowd around them faded away.  
  
Syaoran spit some blood on the ground and held on to his cheek.. Sakura ran over to Syaoran and started wiping off the blood off his face with a kleenex. Syaoran wrapped his hands around Sakura and whispered to her ears, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. . ."  
  
"You didn't have to fight. . ." tears ran down Sakura's cheeks. Syaoran wiped her teary face, then held her tighter.  
  
"Let's go. . ." Syaoran said quietly as he put his arms around Sakura's shoulders. But Sakura was suddenly stopped by Josh, who was grabbing on to her legs.  
  
"Sakura, don't leave me. . ." Josh cried weakly.  
  
Syaoran, who was angry to see Josh holding on the Sakura's leg, stepped on his hand so hard that it must have broke a bone. "Listen, this time I've only beat you to the ground. Next time, you'll be six feet below, got it?! Sakura is my girlfriend! You touch her ever again and I'll kill you!!" Syaoran's words was so harsh that it startled Sakura.  
  
Syaoran finally let go of Josh's hand and walked away with Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol saw Josh so injured that they just had to help him. They started wiping off some blood off his face and hand, then bandaged it with the hankerchief they had in the lunch basket. Josh face looked like he had lost all his will.  
  
After all the bandaging was done, Josh limped away without thanking Eriol and Tomoyo. They shrugged, then sprinted back trying to catch up with Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Chibiwinwin: EEEKKKK!!!! This chapter was so lame!!! Owell, I couldn't think of something to write. (That's why I think I should plan ahead before writing this chapter) But anywayz, please review and tell me how to improve on this story so it could be as good as 'If You Only Knew'. Thank you!!  
  
If you feel bored, please come to my webpage www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/ And sign my guestbook too!!!  
  
Oh yeah!! And the phrase that Syaoran said, ("Listen, this time I've only beat you to the ground. Next time, you'll be six feet below, got it?! Sakura is my girlfriend! You touch her ever again and I'll kill you!!") I sort of got this idea from the anime Ranma ½ when he told Sanzenin in the skating rink episode about what will happen if he touched Akane. . .I don't know but I thought it sound's good to be between Sakura and Syaoran. The original phrase is suppose to be "Next time you'll be six feet below. . .GOT IT! Akane is my fiancee! You touch her and I'll kill you!!"  
  
I dunno, I just thought I should tell this to the Ranma fans. . .^_^ 


	5. Ch 4 Anger, Hate, Disappointment, Love

A/n: I guess I must be in a typing mood!! Another new chappy!! YAY!!  
  
Disclaimer: First of all, I totally don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of itz characters. Second, I also don't own the story "If You Only Knew", and of course it belongs to kawaiiteddybear, but I have been given full permission from her to write the sequal, so don't go and sue me.  
  
ENDLESS PASSION  
  
Chapter 4 - Anger, Hate, Disappointment. . . . . Love  
  
"Syaoran, I don't quite understand this topic about the ancient egyptians. . ." Sakura asked him. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol are all gathered in the study hall to prepare for their course exams. Everyone around them was studying also, which made it quite a loud environment.  
  
While Syaoran explains the topic to Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol are both studying on their literature. The group planned on spending their weekend on the preparations of exams.  
  
"Hoe?? This is so confusing!!" Sakura whines. Everyone sweatdrops, but couldn't help explaining more to her since her face was so lovable.  
  
"Hehe, Sakura is just an airhead as always," Eriol humored. Syaoran gave him a light punch for humiliating his girlfriend, but they all end up laughing.  
  
"Sigh, this weekend is going to be so boring!!!" Tomoyo wailed. "We should go do something to relax ourselves other than studying all day!"  
  
"Yeah, true," Syaoran added.  
  
"I'll go buy all of us some juice so we can refresh ourselves!" Sakura offered.  
  
"Sure," Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"Count me in!" Eriol handed Sakura a 100 yen coin.  
  
"Thanks Sakura," Syaoran said. "Do you need any help?"  
  
"It's okay Syaoran. Why don't you stay and study some more?" Sakura insisted.  
  
Syaoran nodded, then continue reading his textbook. Tomoyo and Eriol continued reviewing their literature terms. Sakura skipped away happily, heading towards the cafeteria area.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmmm. . . . .what juice should I get for them?" Sakura quietly said to herself. "Grape? Orange? Apple? Oh well, I guess I'll just chose them randomly."  
  
She continues walking faster towards the cafeteria, but she suddenly felt something bothering her. She turned around, but nothing was behind her. 'Why do I have a feeling that someone's following me?' She shrugged, and kept walking ahead.  
  
When she reached the cafeteria, she suddenly heard some fidgeting noise behind her. "Who's there!" She shouted when she immediately turned around to find out. Still no one in sight. "That's odd. . ."  
  
"Strawberry, kiwi, lemonade, and peach juice please!" Sakura directed the waitress behind the counter.  
  
"That will be 500 yen please," the lady replied with a big smile.  
  
Sakura dug inside her pocket to find some change while the lady behind the counter gathered some juice boxes from the refrigerator.  
  
"Thank you!" said the lady behind the counter then exchanged the juice boxes with Sakura with some change in Sakura's hands.  
  
"Hehe, they'll be happy to see what flavor I picked out for them!" Sakura giggled while stacking her juice boxes in front of her to make it easier to carry back to the study hall.  
  
Sakura walked quickly along the hall, eager to get back to her friends. She was humming one of her favorite tunes while skipping faster to the study hall.  
  
Suddenly someone pulled her hand from behind and dragged her to the corner, which caused all the juice boxes on her hand plopping to the floor.  
  
"AHHH!!! What are you doing!!" Sakura screamed. The person behind her covered Sakura's mouth with his hands and continued dragging her to the corner.  
  
"MMMMMMPPPHHHHH!!!!!!!MMMPPPHHHHH!!!!" Sakura kept screeching, but couldn't make much noise because her mouth was being covered tightly.  
  
"Shhh!!! Please be quiet! Please!" The guy behind her whispered.  
  
'That. . . . . . that voice' Sakura recognizes the voice, but couldn't tell who it was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Huh, did you hear someone scream just now?" Eriol asked.  
  
Tomoyo was unsure, but Syaoran heard the scream too.  
  
"Do you think we should check it out?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.  
  
"I'll go," Syaoran volunteered. "Perhaps I could find Sakura and tell her what flavor juice I want!" Syaoran winked at them, then ran out the doors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura has been pulled to a dark room with some old, broken desk and a broom closet. "What, what do you want?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Sakura. . ." The guy spoke quietly. The lights were dim, so Sakura couldn't recognize who it was.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asks again.  
  
"Sakura! Why don't you love me!" The guy screamed. Sakura was frightened by his loud voice.  
  
The guy immediately ran across the room and switched all the lights on. Sakura's eyes widened. "Josh? Why did you pull me into this room?"  
  
Josh's face was bruised from the fight last time with Syaoran in the field. His face was all swollen red and his lips were slightly ripped. He had a cast on his hand that was attached to a bandage that wrapped around his neck. Josh kept staring at Sakura with his teary eyes.  
  
"Sakura, I love you very much! Please go out with me!" Josh shouted. He held Sakura's hand tightly with his other hand that was free.  
  
Sakura felt uneasy. "Umm. . . I'm sorry for what happened to you. . .but. . ." 'How can I tell him without hurting his feelings?'  
  
"PLEASE!" He repeated himself. He was squeezing Sakura's hand so hard that it's starting to bruise.  
  
"Josh!" Sakura yelped. She tried pushing him away, but he was too strong for her. "Josh! You're hurting me!" tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
Josh quickly released Sakura's hands, which was all purple and bruised. "I'm. . .I'm sorry. . ." he whispered.  
  
Sakura wasn't mad at him. "No, Josh, I'm sorry." Sakura tried explaining. "I love Syaoran, and he had been through a lot with me. We have been together for almost ten years, and our love is very strong between each other. There's no way I could love someone else. . ."  
  
"IT'S NOT TRUE! YOU LOVE ME SAKURA!! I KNOW YOU DO!" Josh raised his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Josh. . ." Sakura looked down on the ground. 'Oh, what have I done? I've hurted him!!'  
  
"It's not true! It can't be true! Sakura, I've done so much for you!! I've been fighting because of you! I want to show you how much I love you!" Josh was shouting out words uncontrollably. "Why did you pick him??!? Not me??"  
  
"Josh. . .I. . .I. . ." the words were hanging on Sakura's mouth, but she couldn't bare hurting him any more.  
  
"It's him!! It's him that's making you not love me! I'll show him! I'll win your love, Sakura!! I'LL WIN!!!" Josh suddenly approached Sakura. He wrapped his free arm around Sakura, holding her tight towards her.  
  
"Josh!!! Let go of me!!" Sakura shouted at him.  
  
Josh totally ignored her and held her tighter and closer to him.  
  
"Josh!!! What are you doing!!" Sakura cries.  
  
Josh pulls Sakura's face closer to his. Sakura struggles, but she's helpless, because Josh was so much stronger than her. He leans his head forward, his lips almost touching her's.  
  
"Let go of me!" Sakura pushes him hard, but it was still hopeless.  
  
Josh continued to hold her tighter, leaning his head closer. . .closer. . .and closer . . . until their lips touched.  
  
"MMMPPHH!! MMMPPHH!!" Sakura screams while she uses all her strength to separate herself from Josh. Soon, she felt tired, and gave up.  
  
Josh became a little more gentler now with Sakura, but their kiss was still hanging longer. Tears are trickling down Sakura's cheeks, and she still can't separate herself with Josh yet.  
  
'Why am I doing this? This . . . . . .this is wrong. . . . . . .' She didn't enjoy the kiss at all, but it hurt her instead. Her mind was juggling with a thousand different thoughts, all of them made her shed a tear.  
  
Sakura tried another push, but Josh still holds her so tight that Sakura could barely breathe. Sakura closed her eyes to release another stream of tears, and wished that this nightmare would end.  
  
BAM! The door slams open. Standing outside the door was. . . . . . . Syaoran, his eyes are teary and filled with anger.  
  
Josh releases Sakura and turned around to see who it was. When he saw Syaoran, he grinned. "Sakura belongs to me now! I've won her love now!" Josh puts his hands over Sakura's shoulders and pulls her closer to him.  
  
Sakura struggled and pushed him away, this time it was successful. Sakura looked at Syaoran with her innocent eyes. Syaoran's eyes seems to be talking itself too, saying "Why?" and "How could you do this to me?"  
  
"Syaoran. . . . . .It's not what you think. . . . . ." Sakura cried to him.  
  
Syaoran shooked his head, trying not to believe what he just saw.  
  
"It's not what you think. . . . . . please trust me Syaoran!" Sakura was crying harder. She fell on her knees and bawled in her hands.  
  
Syaoran's tears also jerked out of his eyes uncontrollably. He shooked his head again, then ran away crying so loud that everyone must have heard him.  
  
Sakura got up and ran after him. "Syaoran!!" she calls him, but he ignores her and kept running away.  
  
He ran out of the building and slammed the door so hard that the ground shaked. Sakura stands in the middle of the hallway, where everyone peeked out of their classrooms to see what was happening. "Syaoran, it's not what you think. . . . . ."  
  
Chibiwinwin: How did you like it? I dunno, I have no confident on my own chapters. I feel sort of bad now cuz my story was not as good as "If You Only Knew". Owell, that's just my opinion. Yes I know, my intent was to make this chapter emotional. But don't know if it worked tho. . . anywayz please review!!  
  
And don't forget to go visit my webpage at www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/ 


	6. Ch 5 Torn Emotions

A/n: I know it takes me long to update now, but I I promise to make my chapters as long as I can!!  
  
Disclaimer: First of all, I totally don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of itz characters. Second, I also don't own the story "If You Only Knew", and of course it belongs to kawaiiteddybear, but I have been given full permission from her to write the sequal, so don't go and sue me.  
  
ENDLESS PASSION  
  
Chapter 5 - Torn Emotions  
  
Running in all directions, Sakura looks around trying to chase Syaoran. "Syaoran!! Syaoran!!!" She shouts. Her streaming tears ran down her cheeks like a bursted dam. She breathes very quickly, dying for some air while running like wild to seek Syaoran.  
  
Sakura keeps running forward, not knowing how far and how exhausted she is. Without realizing that she almost ran all the way home to the penguin park, she collapsed right in the middle of the road. "Syaoran. . ." she cries.  
  
Her legs were swollen red from all the running which made it impossible for her to move another step. "Syaoran!! Why are you hiding from me? Syaoran!" Sakura crunches herself into a ball and cried like she never did before. She realizes that the feeling of Syaoran's hatred is even worse than being struck to death. Her mind felt unloved, with Syaoran's face appearing all over her mind. One of Syaoran's face was bright red with anger and his eyes filled with jealousy. Another had him staring blankly at her, while another had him looking at Sakura with teary eyes. She couldn't help but think these illusions in front of her were all true, which made her cry harder.  
  
From far behind on the other direction, there are two figures running towards Sakura. They were easily identified as Tomoyo and Eriol at glance, but Sakura ignored and continued crying in her condition.  
  
"Sakura!!" Tomoyo yelled worriedly. "Finally we found her!!"  
  
Eriol seems even more worried than Tomoyo because he sprinted faster to Sakura and immediate helped her sat straight up. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Eriol's care seems to make Tomoyo show a slight tint of jealousy.  
  
Sakura didn't bother to answer and continued hiding her face within her arms, crying harder. Tomoyo slipped out a small hankerchief and wiped the tears off of Sakura's face. Eriol grabbed one of the fruit juice that he bought earlier in the study hall and offered it to Sakura. When Sakura saw the fruit juice, she couldn't help but continue sobbing because it reminded her too much of the incident.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol both shrugged, and carried her to the nearest park bench instead of sitting on the ground. After a few more minutes, Sakura had calmed down much more now. She accepted the fruit juice and was drinking it quickly, causing her to almost choke. Eriol patted lightly on her back, trying to make her feel better while Tomoyo was helping her with another box of juice.  
  
Eriol finally gathered the courage to ask, "What happened?"  
  
Sakura froze, trying hard to hold her tears back. Eriol regretted his question when he saw Sakura's uneasiness. Sakura didn't answer, or too embarrassed to answer, and looked away instead.  
  
Tomoyo reached over and held Sakura's hands. "Sakura, it's alright. You don't have to tell us, but I just want you to know that we'll always be there for you. . ."  
  
Sakura nodded politely, still refusing to spit out a word. Tomoyo sighed and held Sakura's hands tighter, and suddenly noticed the bruise marks on her wrist. "Sakura! Who hurt you??" Tomoyo shrieked.  
  
Eriol's attention suddenly changed to Sakura's wrists. He examined it, and immediately concluded that it was a hand mark. "Tell us, Sakura! Who is the jerk that dared to hurt you like this??" Eriol's anger was reaching to his peak. He gasped all of a sudden and jumped to conclusion. "No. . . . . .Did Syaoran gave you that bruise? Is he the one who hurt you?"  
  
Sakura's couldn't hold it much longer, and eventually cried again, making Tomoyo do her comforting all over again. Eriol didn't even give Sakura a chance to explain. "Syaoran that jerk!! Why did he do such thing to you after all the things you two have gone through?? Wait here Sakura, I'll go and beat the senses back to him!!" Eriol formed a fist on his hand and started rolling his sleeves up.  
  
"Don't, Eriol!" Tomoyo immediately snapped. "It might have been a mistake! I still don't believe Syaoran would do such thing!"  
  
"Don't stop me, Tomoyo! Syaoran's the only one who can make Sakura cry so hard! It's no mistake!!" Eriol didn't listen to a word Tomoyo said. He stood up and started running towards the direction of Syaoran's house.  
  
"Eriol! Don't!!" Sakura managed to shout. "It's not Syaoran's fault! It was all my fault!! It was. . . . . .it was. . . . . ." Sakura couldn't continue.  
  
Eriol looked back at Sakura, who was still sobbing hard. "How can it be your fault?"  
  
Tomoyo took out a bag of kleenex and gave it to Sakura since the hankerchief was already soaked in Sakura's tears. "Sakura, you've got to tell us who it was that gave you the bruise so we can help. . ." Tomoyo suddenly realized something. "No, it couldn't be. . . . . . he wouldn't dare! Is it. . . . . ."  
  
"It was me," Josh interrupted. He was breathing very hard that made it evident that he chased Sakura all the way here. "I know I shouldn't have been so rough, but I didn't mean to! Please, Sakura! Please forgive me!"  
  
Eriol's eyes literally burst into flames. "Josh Yakosaki! You've got the nerve to touch Sakura! I'll teach you a lesson on behalf of Syaoran!"  
  
Josh turned around and locked his eyes on Eriol, "This is between Sakura and I, so stay out of it!" Josh continue walking towards Sakura.  
  
"Why you. . ." Eriol grunted and cracked some of his knuckles, ready to punch Josh any minute.  
  
"Eriol! Stop!! Don't fight!" Tomoyo called while running towards him. "Please, no more fighting!"  
  
Eriol's anger was already uncontrollable that he pushed Tomoyo aside and formed another fist on his other hand. Tomoyo, who was knocked on the ground, started forming tears in her eyes. 'Eriol. . . she pushed me away because he wanted to fight for Sakura. . .' Tomoyo's emotions was very confused, and very shocked to see Eriol's anger so uncontrollable.  
  
"STOP!" Sakura cried out. Her shout caused Eriol to jump in shock. "Don't hurt him! I told you before!! It was my fault and nobody else's!!" Sakura dropped on to her knees and started crying again.  
  
Eriol still wanted to give Josh a punch, but seemed to swing his fist in thin air instead. Josh made a small grin, then walked over to Sakura, who was crying.  
  
"Sakura, please let me take you home as part of my apology," Josh insisted while pulling her up.  
  
"You wish, jerk! Don't even dare to touch her again!" Eriol fired the words at Josh.  
  
Tomoyo stood up and just stared with shock in her eyes. 'Eriol. . .he cares so much for Sakura. He only have eyes on Sakura. . .not me. . .'  
  
Sakura wiped away the last of her tears, and started talking softly to Eriol. "Thank you for caring so much about me. . .but you should consider Tomoyo's feelings too," Sakura saw Tomoyo's sad face, and cued Eriol at the same time.  
  
Eriol was being persistant. "That jerk is trying to gain advantage of you!" Eriol spitted out while glaring angrilly at Josh.  
  
"I'll be fine," Sakura insisted, and faked a smile to Eriol. "It's been a long day, why don't you take Tomoyo home?"  
  
Eriol nodded, gave Josh a final glance, then walked away with Tomoyo. Josh suddenly bursted with joy, "Finally, I'm alone with you, Sakura!"  
  
"I'm going home," Sakura murmured and quickly walked away.  
  
"Hey wait up, Sakura!" Josh called out and catched up to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Was I being too cold to Sakura?' Syaoran thought, while laying on his bed in his room. He couldn't keep his mind off of the moment he saw Sakura and Josh together, alone.  
  
'I shouldn't have been so mad. . .maybe the whole situation is not what I think it is. . .' another image of Sakura and Josh's lips touching appeared in his mind again. He became so angry that he punch his pillow hard enough release all the cotton within it. He threw his torn pillow to the other side of the room, causing all the cotton inside it to fly across the room and snowing it back to the ground.  
  
Suddenly, a picture frame fell on to the ground, smashing the glass in to pieces. Syaoran glanced at it, and saw the picture of him and Sakura on their first date. He stared at it for a very long time, and studied the pieces of broken glass scattered across the ground. He suddenly had a thought of a bad omen.  
  
Syaoran crawled over and picked up the remains of the picture frame, studying the happy faces displayed in the picture. He couldn't help, but to smile again at Sakura's cute face. He shaked his head back to reality, 'I must be too stressed these days and everything must have been a misunderstanding. I'll go over to Sakura's house and apologize to her about my ignorance.' A smile appeared on Syaoran's face almost immediately.  
  
He ran out of his house and jumped onto his bike, eager to see Sakura again. He pedaled across the busy street and came across a beautiful flower garden. He couldn't help but to stop and breathe in the fresh scent of all the flowers that's grown in the garden.  
  
'I know! I'll go and pick some of Sakura's favorite flowers for her! She always loved it when I give her flowers from this garden,' Syaoran thought. He skipped into the garden and quickly pulled some flowers out of the flower pot. He ran back on to his bike and pedaled straight to Sakura's house.  
  
After a few minutes, Syaoran had already came to the corner of Sakura's house. He was standing in the corner of the house with the flowers in his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so stupid and ignorant. When I saw these flowers, I was thinking of you and I thought you might like it. . .Please forgive me Sakura!" Syaoran rehearsed to himself while holding the flowers in front of him and pretended to give it to Sakura. He shooked his head vigorously and started laughing.  
  
"Hahaha! That was so embarrassing!!" He cleared his throat and thought of a new phrase. "Sakura, I was being very very stupid and I knew everything was a mistake. I've picked these flowers for you and I hope you would accept it, along with my apologies." This time, Syaoran liked the phrase. He took a deep breathe, the walked to Sakura's front doors. "Here goes nothing. . ."  
  
Right when Syaoran turned in the intersection to Sakura's front doors, he saw Sakura standing there, with Josh beside her. Josh was holding on to Sakura's hands while apologizing over and over again about her bruised wrist. Syaoran stood as still as a statue, watching the two of them standing together and suddenly dropped the flowers on the ground. Sakura and Josh didn't seem to notice Syaoran's presence.  
  
"Josh, you can leave now," Sakura said coldly to him, but he was persistant.  
  
"Please Sakura, let me do something to make it up to you!" Josh whined.  
  
"Josh, please! Maybe another time or something, but I don't want to be bothered. . . . . . . . . ." before Sakura finished, she noticed Syaoran face. The expression on his face was exactly the same as when he caught Sakura and Josh kissing.  
  
"Syaoran. . . . .I. . . . .I. . . . . ." the words couldn't get out of Sakura's mouth. She had done it again, twice this time.  
  
Josh made his grin again. "Hah! It's you again, Syaoran. Didn't I prove to you before that Sakura loves me?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head in disbelieve. Sakura was hesitating with her words again. "Syaoran, it's not what you think. . . . . . ."  
  
Josh pulled Sakura close to him and put his hands over her shoulders. "Give it up, Syaoran! Sakura is mine now!"  
  
Sakura struggled and pushed Josh's hands away from her shoulders. She ran over to Syaoran and held his hands. "Syaoran, it's not true! I love you with all my heart and. . . . . ."  
  
"It has all been a lie. . . . . ." Syaoran mumbled under his breath.  
  
Sakura was confused, "Hoe?"  
  
"IT HAS ALL BEEN A LIE!!" Syaoran shouted out and pushed Sakura away, causing her to lose her balance and fall on to the ground.  
  
Sakura was frightened to see Syaoran's face so angry at her. "Syaoran. . . . . ." she whispered.  
  
"After all the things I've done for you! After all the things we've been through to be together! After all the love and time I've put into you! Now you're showing me that I'm not worth your love!!!" Syaoran cried in front of Sakura. "Sakura Kinomoto! WE ARE THROUGH!"  
  
Sakura was shaking. "S-Syaoran. . .y-you don't mean it, d-do you?" She whispered again.  
  
Syaoran didn't answer and ran away crying in the other direction. Sakura sat frozen on the spot with Syaoran's last words running through her head. She turned around and found out that Josh had already left, leaving Sakura sitting on the ground alone. All that was left with Sakura was a pile of stepped flowers that was left by Syaoran. . .  
  
Chibiwinwin: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! How was this chapter?? Did I make it too lame?? ANSWERS PLEASE!! I LUV REVIEWS!!  
  
Anywayz, don't forget to visit my website at www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/ and sign my guestbook too!! ARIGATOU!!! 


	7. Ch 6 New Partner

A/n: Sorry for taking soooo long for the update. . .i was just plain lazy, and I was also too caught up in school. Anyways, please read and review!!  
  
Disclaimer: First of all, I totally don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of itz characters. Second, I also don't own the story "If You Only Knew", and of course it belongs to kawaiiteddybear, but I have been given full permission from her to write the sequal, so don't go and sue me.  
  
ENDLESS PASSION  
  
Chapter 6 - New Partner  
  
The last hope has been completely destroyed and shattered. Syaoran's hatred has ran to it's peak, and there's no way Sakura could face him any more. Sakura, crumbling herself into a ball on her own bed, shedded so much tears that it seeped through the mattresses and ran to the bottom of the bed. 'Again. . .' she thought, 'I've ruined it again. . .Syaoran hates me again. . .everything is going on again. . .'  
  
Sakura felt that her relationship with Syaoran has been shredded to tiny pieces, with barely nothing left. She closed her eyes tight, trying to keep her mind off of what just happened, and hoping again this was a nightmare all along. But the second she opened her teary eyes, everything was there in front of her, and indeed it was not a nightmare. 'Before. . . Syaoran hated me because he didn't know I was Ying Fa. . . but now there's nothing to back me up, he hates the real me. . .Sakura Kinomoto. . .' This thought kept on running through her head for minutes, feeling hopeless to see his warm face again.  
  
At the corner of her eyes, she glanced at the picture that's setted neatly in front of her bed, the picture of Syaoran and her in their first date. After a few minutes of staring, Sakura shoved the picture facing down, so she won't be reminded any more of Syaoran. The pain was more than Sakura could take, even worse than the situation two years ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting in the corner of the room, Syaoran buried his head within his muscular arms. He was quiet for over an hour, thinking constantly about how close Sakura and Josh was. Each time Josh's and Sakura's face showed up in his mind, he got angrier and angrier. 'Sakura, what did he do to you? Why did you chose him over me? I. . .I just don't understand. . . after all the things we've gone through. . ." no matter how hard he tries, the stream of tears that was held within his eyes was soon bursted.  
  
He didn't cry for long, and he soon wiped all his tears off. Incidentally, he caught a glimpse of a large picture of Sakura, posted right on his wall. He stared at it for very long, can't help thinking how cute her face is. It took him a while, but he still managed to squeeze a smile on his face. But suddenly when he looked at that picture again, an image of Josh in his mind appeared. The thought of Josh and Sakura being together striked his mind again, making his anger uncontrollable. He ripped the picture off the wall and threw it directly at the waste basket infront of him. 'I don't need her! I don't need her to live my life! I can take care of my own life and do whatever I want without her!'  
  
After taking out his anger on his pillow, he collapsed onto his bed and sobbed like a child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is Monday morning, the day the archaeology class choose their next project to complete. In the middle of the class, Ms. Takeuchi stood in the center, "Attention please!" She demanded. "The next major project this class is assigned to is to write a full report about the most recent discoveries the archaeologist has discovered. This project is extremely critical, and the well-written reports will be sent directly to the archaeology center, which is a chance for them to see your true qualities. . ." before she even finished, everyone in class was already getting excited.  
  
"Ahem!" Ms. Takeuchi cleared her throat. "This project does not have to be an individual assignment, but the ones who chooses to pair up with another student has to do their own separate reports. Oh, and before I forget, the most successful way to write a well-written report is to directly visit the old and ancient sites yourself. A live experience is the best reseach resource. The deadline will be on the same day next month. Wish you all good luck!"  
  
Almost right on cue, the dismissal bell started ringing. Everyone in class immediately got up and asked each other to be their work partners. Eriol, of course, walked up to Tomoyo and asked her to be his work partner.  
  
Sakura sat still in her desk, looking around for someone to partner up with. She originally wanted to be partnered up with Syaoran, but now she can't even bare talking to him. Sakura turned around to see who Syaoran paired up with, but Syaoran shot Sakura back with a cold stare.  
  
Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and Syaoran, "Why are you guys sitting like a statue? I thought you guys are going to work together on this next project, just like me and Eriol,"  
  
"She can dream on if she wants, but I'll never partner up with a two- timer," Syaoran blurted out.  
  
Those words had shot Sakura's heart like a knife stabbing her. His words was as cold as ice and when Sakura looked disappointed at him, he shot her back with another cold stare. 'Wh-what have I ever done to deserve this? Why does he all of a sudden hate me that much, even worse than when I was Ying Fa?"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol both widened their eyes for the shock. "Syaoran, what are you saying?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Syaoran packed up his stuff on the desk, "I've got better things to do than to fool around with her. I'll rather work alone!" After that, he walked away cooly.  
  
Eriol, who was still shocked from the situation, went up to Sakura, "What happened between you two? What exactly happened yesterday that made him turn like a complete bastard?"  
  
Sakura stared at the ground the whole time. "We broke up."  
  
"You what!!??!" Both Tomoyo and Eriol shouted in unison.  
  
"We broke up yesterday, and now I see he really meant it. . ." tears started trickling down Sakura's face.  
  
On the other side of the room, they could see Janelle running up to Syaoran. "Syaoran! Syaoran! Could we PLEASE work together in this project? I thought it might be a great way for us to know each other!"  
  
Syaoran turned around and found Janelle already holding one of his arms. "Please, Syaoran! We'll do great together!" Janelle was giving him her puppy eyes.  
  
Syaoran looked across the classroom to find Sakura. Her eyes was wide open, staring at Syaoran and waiting for his reaction. Syaoran chuckled, "Sure, Janelle. We'll make a better team than some people who stares with envy over there. . ."  
  
This time, Sakura have lost her temper, "That's it, Syaoran! You didn't have to push it that far! I thought I could still love you, but now you've proved to me that you're not worth it. I'll never waste my time on you ever again!!" Sakura wiped off her tears and threw herself on her chair, crossing her arms and looking mad at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran ignored Sakura, and walked out of the class, holding hands with Janelle. Tomoyo and Eriol was still looking at them with disbelieve. "Sakura. . .after all the years together. . .after all the hard times you've been through together. . .how can you guys just throw it out of the window just like this?" Tomoyo was practically in tears when she asked Sakura.  
  
"I guess I was wrong to be with him all along. . . . . . . . . . . let's not talk about him. Now I don't know what to do, since I don't have a partner to work with. . ." Sakura buried her head under her hands, trying to think of a way to find herself another work partner.  
  
"If you don't mind," Josh suddenly walked infront of Sakura, "please let me be your partner for this project."  
  
Sakura looked up, "Josh?" She looked over and noticed that Syaoran was standing at the doorway, looking angrilly at Josh. "Sure, Josh. You're my only choice that I have now. . ."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol saw Syaoran grunting while he walked away. They both knew right away that deep inside of him, he still cares deeply of Sakura.  
  
Chibiwinwin: Sorry for the shortness of this chap. . .and I know it is another useless chapter. . .Please REVIEW!!!!! I would like to thank Danielle for helping me to think of the ending to this story!!! Without her, I'll be stuck on this chap and it might even have to take me longer to update!! But anyways, this story is about half finished now. . .still got a lot of exciting things coming up in this story, so please come back and read!! ARIGATOU!!!!  
  
And don't forget to go to www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/ and sign my guestbook while you're there!!!!! THANKS AGAIN AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! 


	8. Ch 7 Love Diverges

A/n: I know I know, I wasn't updating for the last month. . .but now that I'm in the winter break, I should be able to catch up on my updating faster than before. . .anyways, enjoy this chap!!!  
  
Disclaimer: First of all, I totally don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of itz characters. Second, I also don't own the story "If You Only Knew", and of course it belongs to kawaiiteddybear, but I have been given full permission from her to write the sequal, so don't go and sue me.  
  
ENDLESS PASSION  
  
Chapter 7 - Love Diverges  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran acts as if they have completely hated each other more than anything. Both going separate paths, their distance are becoming further and further each day.  
  
In the corner of the room, Sakura sits quietly with a book opened in front of her. She was trying hard to read, but her mind is distracted by everything happening right now. She couldn't believe Syaoran was as cold hearted as he is right now, after all the years they've been close together.  
  
"Syaoran. . ." Sakura mumbled in the corner of her mouth. No matter how hard she tries to act strong, her heart is already shattered by him. 'Syaoran. . .what made you change so much? Why can't we just talk it over instead of ignoring each other like this?'  
  
After a few minutes, Sakura shakes her head vigorously to clear her mind. She's been thinking of Syaoran for almost the whole afternoon, so she decided to do more reading to erase him off her mind.  
  
"Ding Dong!! Ding Dong!!" The door bell rang.  
  
"Coming!!" Sakura yelled. She quickly fixed her hair and dashed downstairs to the door. 'Who could it be coming right now?" Sakura wondered on her way to the door.  
  
She quickly opened it and she was immediately shocked to see Josh right in front of her. "Josh? Why are you here?" Sakura asked.  
  
Josh was wearing one of his best clothes and the cologne he was wearing made Sakura choke for a minute. Josh replied, "I was wondering. . .since today is such a nice day, lets go out on a date!!"  
  
Sakura didn't hesitate on her answer, "I'm sorry Josh, but I'm busy studying right now. And you should've called instead of appearing at my door so suddenly." After Sakura finished, she quickly closed the door.  
  
"Wait!!" Josh exclaimed while he pushed the door back open. "Umm. . .uhh. . .why don't we go to the library and study instead??"  
  
Sakura was getting annoyed by him. 'God, does he get the message that I don't want to be with him right now? But, I don't want to hurt his feelings. . .' "Sure Josh, I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes."  
  
"You sure you don' want me to drive you there. . ."  
  
Sakura didn't even wait for him to finished as she slammed the door shut in front of him. "Phew, I might as well get ready and go. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura arrived to the library with an armfull of books. She walked around, trying to look for Josh, but he doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura felt someone holding on to her waist. "Hi Sakura," Josh's voice echoed from behind Sakura's ears.  
  
"EEEEEEK!!" Sakura screeched. She noticed that everyone around the library was staring at her, and she even noticed the librarian frowning at her.  
  
"You've made it here two minutes late!" Josh said, with a big smile on his face.  
  
Sakura turned around and freed herself from his arms. "Josh, please don't ever do that to me ever again, or else I'll never talk you!" Sakura stated angrilly.  
  
Josh replied with a grin, and they both settled at the nearest table. Sakura opened her both and started reading it to herself quietly. She noticed that Josh was staring at ther the whole time, but she just ignored it.  
  
Josh tried to start a conversation with Sakura, "Ummm, Sakura, I was wondering if you would be interested in going out on a movie date with me later this afternoon. . ."  
  
"Josh, please, I'm trying to read," Sakura said in an annoyed tone.  
  
His shoulder shrugged as he tried thinking of a new topic, "Well, how about a milkshake to refresh our minds?"  
  
"We're not allowed to eat in the library," Sakura snapped without even taking her eyes out of her book.  
  
Josh frowned and gave up, so he picked up one of Sakura's books and started reading as well.  
  
About a half hour later, Sakura closed her book and started stretching. Josh also dropped his book on the table, "How about we go out for lunch on the new food stand next door?"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, 'Jeez, what a persistant guy!' At the same time, she heard her stomach growling, so she agreed anyways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was waiting outside of the food stand, just staring everywhere to keep her mind out of Josh. She suddenly caught a glimpse of a guy with chestnut colored hair. Beside him was a familiar girl with jet black hair. She stared at them for a while, and when they turned around in an intersection, she immediately recognized them as Syaoran and Janelle.  
  
Right at the second she knew they were together, she felt like her heart had just stopped. She couldn't keep her eyes off of them, even her mind couldn't stop imagining what they are doing together. Sakura felt as is a large rock had been tossed into her heart, shattering it into millions of pieces of glass. She couldn't control her tears from falling down her eyes, and she didn't even make an effort to stop her crying.  
  
Sakura noticed that she was eye to eye with Syaoran, who was across the road while Janelle was busy window shopping. Syaoran was also shocked to see Sakura, but in a split second, he grinned. He turned around and held Janelle's hands as if they were dating and looked at Sakura again to see her reaction. After a while, both Syaoran and Janelle disappeared on the next intersection.  
  
She was startled and her heart stung worst than ever. Sakura never thought this day would come, but Syaoran truly hated her.  
  
"I'm back with the food!!" Josh announced as he walked out to meet Sakura.  
  
"I'm not hungry. . ." Sakura whispered, and quickly ran home, trying to hide her teary face from everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had reach the final day of the projects thay everyone was assigned last month. Today was the day everyone had to present their projects to everyone in class as a lecture.  
  
Ms. Takeuchi started the class with a few final comments, then she starts calling groups up to present. Eriol and Tomoyo are the first ones to present, so they were extra nervous about it. When they're done, everyone congratulated them as they walked back to their seats.  
  
About a half hour later, Syaoran and Janelle were called up to the stage. When Sakura heard Syaoran and Janelle's name, she felt as if her heart jumped out of her body.  
  
Both Syaoran and Janelle made an excellent lecture, and everyone clapped hard, including Sakura. When they came back to their seats, everyone congratulated them again. Sakura went up and sheeplishly blabbed out, "Good Job," in front of Syaoran. He didn't say anything, but glared at her for a second and looked away.  
  
Sakura and Josh's names were called next so they walked up to the front. Josh started the lecture very well because his voice was loud and clear. But Sakura wasn't as confident as he was. When it was her turn to talk, she was so nervous that she tripped over a chair and pushed all the papers off of the teacher's desk. Everyone around held their mouths, trying as hard as they can not to laugh, but when Sakura looked up, she saw Syaoran laughing literally at her and didn't put any effort for not making her feel worse than she is now.  
  
Josh bent down to pick up all the papers, while Ms. Takeuchi headed Sakura asking if she's alright. Sakura felt fine and no where was hurt, but Syaoran's laughter made her feel more embarrassed. Almost right on cue, the dismissal bell rang.  
  
"We'll continue the projects tomorrow!" They heard Ms. Takeuchi call out before everyone exits the classroom.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo ran up to the front of the room and asked her worriedly, "Sakura? Are you alright?"  
  
Sakura nodded, but her head faced down and tried not to look at them. Eriol knew she needed comforting right now, so he pulled her up and gave her a big hug.  
  
"You'll be alright, Sakura. No one will remember after tomorrow. Here, I'll treat you to lunch!" Eriol's words warmed Sakura's heart, while the two of them walked out of the door. Tomoyo followed behind with a tint of jealousy, but she didn't say anything about it.  
  
When they were outside the classroom, they saw Syaoran and Janelle hanging out together. Sakura wanted to turn the other direction before Syaoran see her, but it was too late.  
  
Syaoran went up to her and started out with a laugh. "Hey Sakura, that was quite a show you had up there! I laughed so hard that I almost fell out of my chair! Maybe you should go back and learn how to walk around chairs before tripping on them!! HAHAHAHA!!" Syaoran held his stomach and laughed like a lunatic. Everyone around walked by Sakura and Syaoran and stared, wondering what happened.  
  
Syaoran's laughing echoed her ears, getting louder every second. She covered ears, but it didn't help at all. Her tears launched at the side of her eyes and she tried to cover her face from embarrassment. Eriol and Tomoyo were angry, but they didn't say anything since they don't want to embarrass Sakura any more. Tomoyo tried to comfort Sakura, but I didn't help at all.  
  
Syaoran's kept laughing, causing people to crowd around them, wondering what's happening. Sakura couldn't stand it any longer. She stood up and ran right in front of Syaoran. "How could you!!" She screamed. SLAP!! Sakura had slapped Syaoran's face for the first time. Tears ran down her face like a stream while Syaoran finally shut up. He held the red hand mark on his face and looked very surprised. The crowd was silent, but watched and waited to see what happens next.  
  
"Syaoran! Even if we broke up, I've respected you. I wanted to hate you and forget about everything, but I can't!! I just can't put everything down and hate you worst than hell!! How could you do this to me?? I wasn't sure before, but now I know it. . . . . . I WAS WRONG TO KNOW YOU ALL ALONG!!! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A COLD AND HEARTLESS BASTARD!! I HATE YOU!!!" Sakura finally screamed the words out, and everyone heard it loud and clear. Syaoran was surprised to hear every word from Sakura, but he just sat and looked away. Janelle helped Syaoran up and walked away while Sakura buried her face in Eriol's shoulders. Both sides walked away, and so did the crowd.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chibiwinwin: God, I think I'm making this story trailing away from the original plot. . .but anyways, any comments about his chapter?? If you do, PLEASE REVIEW!! I love reviews more than anything!! ARIGATOU!!! 


	9. Ch 8 Hidden Feelings

A/n: Wow!!! I never thought I would get so much reviews!!! In fact, I've never seen so much reviews in one chap before!! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!! You don't know how much I actually appreciated it. . . I think I'm in tears right now. . .but anyways, PLEASE KEEP UP THE REVIEWS!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!  
  
Anyways, the next few chapters are going to be dedicated to Eriol and Tomoyo, since I don't write much about them. But I do have to straighten up some things currently in my fic, so this is sort of a little enjoyable part of my fic between Eriol and Tomoyo. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: First of all, I totally don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of itz characters. Second, I also don't own the story "If You Only Knew", and of course it belongs to kawaiiteddybear, but I have been given full permission from her to write the sequal, so don't go and sue me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ENDLESS PASSION  
  
Chapter 8 - Hidden Feelings  
  
The night seems to be dragging on longer than ever. Sitting in a long dinner table, Tomoyo nibbles her food slowly while half of her mind is focused on other things. Across from the huge table sat Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi, who was eating sophisticated with perfect posture every time she made a bite. Surrounding the table was all female bodyguards with thick sunglasses, watching the two of them while they ate.  
  
Tonight was exceptionally quiet, because usually Tomoyo would report everything that happened to her mother during dinner. But tonight, she decides not to talk about anything at all. The awkward silence was hanging in the air, constantly interrupted by the tapping of the silverware on the plates. After a final nibble, Tomoyo stands up and politely announced, "I'm full."  
  
She wasn't really full, but all the unpleasure thoughts storming in her mind made her lose all her appetite. Before she exits the dining room, she heard her mother call. "Tomoyo, dear!"  
  
Tomoyo turned around, and bowed her head politely to her mother.  
  
"Tomoyo, please meet me at my work room later tonight," Sonomi ordered while she gently wiped her mouth with a silky towel.  
  
"Okay, mother," Tomoyo replied, then walked up to her room.  
  
A few hours have flyed through, and the stars in the sky starts to shine brighter. Tomoyo was sitting at the balcony of her room, just gazing at the stars for hours, trying as hard as she could to refresh her mind. But she is constantly reminded of the men of her life, Eriol. Everytime his face flashes through her mind, she couldn't tell whether she's actually happy or sad. Whenever Eriol's face appears in her head, she could see Sakura along with it. She couldn't help questioning his love for herself and whether or not he still aches for Sakura.  
  
'Eriol,' her mind ponders. Another scenario of Eriol and Sakura together jumped in front of her again. 'Eriol, you still care for her. . .' she focused her eyes at the stars far away from the universe trying to relax her mind. But instead, her mind is distracted, causing a whole sky filled with with visions of Eriol from all points of view. A slight smile appeared on her face, but later she dropped her head down and shaked it vigorously.  
  
'I have to be strong and believe in Eriol, or else I won't qualify to be his girlfriend,' she meant to confort herself with that thought, but she ended up crying in her arms.  
  
There was a slight knock at the door, and Sonomi invited herself in the room.  
  
"Oh, mother!" Tomoyo jumped and quickly wiped off the tears on her face.  
  
"There you are, Tomoyo." Sonomi walked towards the balcony. "I knew you would forget to come to my work room after."  
  
Suddenly reminded, Tomoyo immediately apologized, "I'm sorry. . .I forgot. . ."  
  
Sonomi nodded and reached out her hands to touch the silky smooth hair of her daughter's, "I thought you might needed to talk. . ."  
  
Tomoyo looked up at her mother's beautiful face surprisingly, "It's okay, mother, it's nothing really. . . . . ."  
  
"We really don't talk much to each other, since I'm always so caught up with my work. Tomorrow is a holiday for the whole company, so I have a little time to spend with you tonight," Sonomi said warmly and petted Tomoyo's head as if she was a soft and cuddly pet. Tomoyo felt very warm with her mother, but she still refused to talk about the problem in her mind.  
  
"It's a guy problem, isn't it?" Sonomi said as if she saw right through her daughter's heart. Tomoyo's heart starts to beat faster, since she doubted her mother would understand earlier.  
  
"Well, I suppose this silence means I'm correct," Sonomi cheerfully added. "If I recall from last time, I think his name is, Eri-er, something Eri. . ."  
  
"Eriol," Tomoyo corrected.  
  
"Right, that's his name! From last time when you brought him to see me, he was quite a fine young man. How can there be a problem with him?" Sonomi asked curiously, while straightening Tomoyo's hair with her fingers.  
  
Tomoyo lightly shooked her head and avoided eye contact with her mother, "No, there's no problem with him. . . . . . ."  
  
"Are you sure, honey?" Sonomi lowered her head to catch a look at Tomoyo.  
  
Tears shot right back out of Tomoyo's eyes. "If only everything was back to normal, I wouldn't be so painful right now. . . . . ." Tomoyo bursted out. She immediately threw her hands around her mother and cried on her shoulders like a child. "Sakura's my best friend, and Eriol's my boyfriend. . . . . . .how come everything has to be so complicated?" Tomoyo's tears choked her, which made her cry even more.  
  
Sonomi patted her pack lightly, while Tomoyo's tears starts to spread around Sonomi's blouse. "It's okay, Tomoyo, give him some time. You have to trust both Sakura and Eriol in order to make everything turn back to normal."  
  
Tomoyo embarrassly wiped away most of her tears before new tears burst out again. "I wish I could do that too. . ."  
  
Sonomi gripped her hands or Tomoyo's shoulders, "Tomoyo, you have to remember. Friends are more precious than any jewel in this world. Friends are like diamonds, a very hard rock and very beautiful as well. The beauty makes you happy, and the hardness is what makes the bond so stable. But under some circumstances, this rock could be broken and the beauty would shatter along with it. What I'm trying to say is, you will treasure this jewel for life, but if you're not careful, you'll break this precious jewel and regret it for life."  
  
Tomoyo thought over the words of her mother clearly in her mind. At this moment, she found out her mother had totally looked into her heart and understood all her problems. Being more grateful than ever, she gave her mother another big hug to show her gratitude to her, "I'll never do without you, mother. . ." Tomoyo's tears turned into tears of joy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then next morning, Tomoyo woke up bright and early for her big confession day. 'Today, no matter what, I'll tell Eriol about how I feel about him!'  
  
After a long washing, Tomoyo comes out of the washroom dressed in her best blouse and skirt. Just to be sure, she checked the mirror and applied a load of make-up on herself. When she's finally done, she headed to the nearest phone and started dialing Eriol's number.  
  
But before she finished dialing, she hesitated for a minute. 'What if Eriol's busy today? But I have to tell him as soon as I can. . . . . .' She closed her eyes very tightly and ignored her thoughts and dialed the last number, "Here goes nothing. . ."  
  
The phone rang for more than five times, but still no answer. Tomoyo was about to give up, since her confident was lost already. Just before the second Tomoyo hangs up, finally someone picks up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
Tomoyo's heartbeat suddenly rushed, turning her face all beet red. "Ummm. . . .uuuhhhh. . . . Eriol. . . . . I was wondering. . . ."  
  
"Oh, is it you, Tomoyo? You sound awfully different today," Eriol's voice sounded cheerful.  
  
Tomoyo gulped and took a deep breath, "Well. . . . . . you see, Eriol. . . . . . why don't we go out for a drink or something. . . . . . I have something to tell you. . . . . ."  
  
Eriol answered almost immediately, "Sure! I'd love to! I was going to call you earlier today anyway!"  
  
Tomoyo exhaled, and felt all the nervousness had just escaped her body. She felt very happy, and her chance to be with Eriol just grew larger. Just when her heart felt light and bliss, she heard another voice in the phone. . . . . . a female voice.  
  
"Who is it?" The female voice in the phone asked.  
  
"Oh, it's just Tomoyo," Eriol replied to the girl.  
  
"Oohh. . ." The female voice was quite a distant away from the phone, so Tomoyo couldn't hear every word they said.  
  
"Tomoyo, I've got to go now. Meet you at the café in fifteen!" Eriol quickly spurted out.  
  
"But wait Eriol, I. . . . . . "  
  
CLICK! Eriol hung up.  
  
Tomoyo was still holding on to the phone, listening it buzz for a minute. She was shocked that she knew exactly who the female voice was all along. 'Sakura. . .why is she at Eriol's house so early in the morning. . .' Her thoughts are very tangled right now, but she couldn't help controlling her self. She collasped on the floor and cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chibiwinwin: Hey hey!! Nice and short chap! And again, thanks for all the reviews, please keep reviewing though!!! The next chap would be the real E/T chap, so please be patient for my update!!! 


	10. Ch 9 True Love Revealed

A/n: Gawd, I'm in a major slump right now in writing this fanfiction. . .that's why it took me so long to update!! God, I think I wrote like at least 10 drafts before this chapter. . .so I was really down on ideas. But anyways, this is going to be the last E/T chapter in this fic. . . next chap would be S/S for sure!!  
  
The other reason why I was taking so long to update is because I was working very hard on this new fic ^_^ (Yay!! I got a new idea!!) PLEASE go and read my other fic if you have time and tell me what you think of it ^_^ (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1174972) ARIGATOU MINNA- SAN!!!  
  
Disclaimer: First of all, I totally don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of itz characters. Second, I also don't own the story "If You Only Knew", and of course it belongs to kawaiiteddybear, but I have been given full permission from her to write the sequal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ENDLESS PASSION  
  
Chapter 9 - True Love Revealed  
  
"Twenty minutes. . ." Tomoyo glanced at her watch and counted the amount of time she had been waiting in the café.  
  
"Why hasn't he arrived yet? Why was Sakura with him this morning?" Tomoyo couldn't keep her mind off of these thoughts. She drowned her sorrow with the third cup of iced tea she ordered. "I'll wait for another ten minutes. . ."  
  
Tomoyo noticed other couples around her, somewhat admiring their relationships. Then she thought of Eriol again, and unpleasant thoughts filled her head. 'Eriol. . . he hasn't been talking to me for these few days. . . he hasn't called me for a long time. Why. . . . . is he changing so suddenly. Is it because. . . . no. . . . it can't be. . . . is it because of Sakura? But. . .How?? Sakura has been my best friend for over ten years. . . . . . . .' Tears started to mount at the side of her eyes, as she waited patiently for Eriol.  
  
In just a flash, ten minutes passed, and still no sign of Eriol. "Sigh, I guess he forgot about me. I might as well leave. . ."  
  
"Tomoyo! Where are you going?" A feminine voice rang in Tomoyo's ears.  
  
Tomoyo quickly turned around, because she recognized the voice as Sakura's. "Sakura!! When did you get here? I didn't even notice you coming in!" Tomoyo said in a blur. Beside Sakura was Eriol, who wore a bright smile on his face, like always.  
  
"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Tomoyo," Eriol apologized with courtesy.  
  
"Don't blame on yourself Eriol!" Sakura suddenly interrupted, then turned to Tomoyo. "I'm so sorry! It was all my fault. . . I just had to drag him to get his opinion of this dress I saw downtown. Today that dress was on sale, so I had to be the first one to get it before the store even opened!! So. . . I had no idea of what time it was. . . I'm so sorry!!!"  
  
'Eriol went shopping with Sakura. . ." Tomoyo felt her heart being stabbed with pain. "It's alright. . . . " Tomoyo answered in a weak voice.  
  
"Are you alright, Tomoyo? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, since she recognized Tomoyo's sad expression immediately.  
  
"I'm alright. . .really. . .thank you Sakura for being so caring. . ." Tomoyo replied, forcing a smile to hide her painful feeling behind her face.  
  
"Well, alright. I have to go now!" Sakura announced. "Have a great time!" She waved to Tomoyo and Eriol, and winked at the same time, then bursted out the doors.  
  
"So. . . . what was it that you want to tell me about?" Eriol piped up.  
  
"Oh . . . . It's nothing really important. . . . . I just wanted to see you and spend some time alone with you. . . ." Tomoyo faked her answer, since she originally wanted to spend this time to understand what happening with their relationship.  
  
Eriol replied, "I had the same thought in my mind too!! It's just that Sakura dragged me out to the deparment store so early in the morning for no reason!"  
  
"I understand. . ." Tomoyo weakly commented.  
  
"Oh, and did you hear about Sakura?" Eriol brought up a new topic.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, signalling a no.  
  
"Well. . . She told me earlier this week that she had enough of Syaoran's attitude, and now she had decided to go steady with Josh." Eriol told her casually.  
  
Tomoyo was shocked, but she wasn't in the mood to answer Eriol.  
  
More unpleasant thoughts ran through Tomoyo's mind again. 'Eriol. . .he's been talking about Sakura all the time since we've sat down. . .why can't he understand how I'm feeling right now? Why is he putting Sakura in front of me!!" Tomoyo became so frustrated in her mind that she spilled the whole cup of iced tea on her lap.  
  
"Oh no!" Tomoyo shrieked, since she adored the short that she had just ruined.  
  
"Tomoyo! Do you need any help?" Eriol asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"It's ok, I'll just clean my clothes in the washroom. . ." Tomoyo replied as she went to the washroom.  
  
As she turned on the water on the faucet, she looked at herself at the mirror. 'How. . . . . how could I ever possibly be jealous of Sakura? Why am I being so childish??' Tomoyo's mind is mushed up with a billion feelings crumpled together. 'God, what was I thinking. . .'  
  
She tried to scrub of the stain on her shirt with a wet towel, but the water didn't seem to be strong enough for the work. Tomoyo scrubbed harder, as frustration grew in her mind. She scrubbed and scrubbed, until her frustration reached to the peak, she threw the towel across the counter and collapsed on the ground.  
  
Tomoyo felt like her heart has been torn into pieces. She felt useless and painful hin her heart, and there's nothing she could do but collapse and cry. 'Why??? Why did they do this to me? All I wanted was to be loved. . .but why did she had to take everything away from me? She was my best friend all along. . .and she's also the one putting me into this pain!' Tomoyo couldn't resist these thoughts, and tears had finally been bursted out. She didn't want to care about anything else, and she felt completely worn out.  
  
There was a sudden knock on the washroom door outside, and a masculine voice was shouting through, "Tomoyo!! Tomoyo!! Are you alright?? You've been in the washroom for a while!" Tomoyo immediately recognized it as Eriol's voice.  
  
Tomoyo didn't care, and she didn't want to reply, and continued sobbing in her arms in her curled up position on the floor.  
  
"Tomoyo!! Are you in there! Answer me!!" Eriol shouted louder.  
  
Tomoyo still didn't give the effort to reply.  
  
A tinge of fright suddenly hit Eriol. "Tomoyo!! Are you alright!! Don't scare me!!!! TOMOYO!!!!" Eriol was knocking on the washroom door like crazy, drawing everyone's attention. "Tomoyo!! I'm going to come in!! Please, say something!!!"  
  
Tomoyo couldn't stand it anymore, and suddenly bursted, "Leave me alone!!"  
  
Eriol, who was surprised by the reply, but relieved at the same time since Tomoyo replied finally.  
  
"Tomoyo? Is everything ok, are you alright?? Please, talk to me!" Eriol continued shouting through the door.  
  
"I said. . . . LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Tomoyo screamed, and finally bursted out of the washroom door. She covered her face with her hands to hide the tears as she ripped through the crowded café and ran straight out.  
  
"TOMOYO!!" Eriol called as he followed her. He felt extrememly startled, because he was reminded of Tomoyo's cold stare when she opened the washroom door. 'Tomoyo. . . I never thought this would happen.. Her eyes. . . . it was the coldest ones I've ever seen. . . . . Gosh, what have I done??'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Running as fast as she can, and as far as she can, Tomoyo kept on running until she finds a quiet spot. 'Why. . . what did I just do? All I wanted to do was to talk to Eriol. . .why did everything had to turn out this way??' Tomoyo feels her heart beating faster than ever, so she decided to stop at penguin park, since she didn't notice how far she had ran already. She refuse to sit at the benches because she didn't want to be seen, so she hides herself inside the bushes and sits beside a large tree. Tomoyo was breathing very hard, and she was crying at the same time.  
  
In a little while, Eriol caught it very quickly . He entered the park and he looked around to find traces of Tomoyo. "Tomoyo!! Are you here? Please, Tomoyo!! Please tell me what's wrong!!" Eriol shouted.  
  
Tomoyo heard every single word very clearly, but she continued to hide from him.  
  
For some reason, Eriol had a feeling that he was sure Tomoyo's in penguin park. "Tomoyo, please don't hide from me! I'm sorry for whatever I'd done wrong. . . but please. . . I can't stand the thought of you hiding from me!!" Eriol, who was also tired from all that running, collapsed on the ground.  
  
Tomoyo saw Eriol and wanted to come out and help him up very badly, but she was stubborn and she wouldn't move from her spot.  
  
Eriol stood up, and announced in a very loud voice. "Tomoyo!! If you choose not to come out and see me, then I'll tell you everything right now. . . . . . . . . I don't know why you're mad at me, but I want to tell you that I'm very sorry for what I've done! Tomoyo, please understand that I love you more than anything in the world and I am willing to risk my life just for the sake of your safety! I was hoping to tell you this all along . . .but I never had the chance. . ."  
  
Tomoyo perked up and was very curious on what Eriol is going to say next.  
  
" . . . . . Tomoyo! Please, would you marry me!!!"  
  
Silence filled the air. Tomoyo was completely shocked, and yet she had no idea Eriol thought this way all along. Tomoyo wanted to understand if Eriol was serious, so she stepped out and walked right in front of him.  
  
"Eriol, this. . . . this is so sudden. . . . . . . I. . . .I don't know. . . . ."  
  
Eriol didn't let Tomoyo finish and he interrupted her with a tight hug. His embrace relieved Tomoyo, and tears starts to dry off of her face.  
  
"Tomoyo, I was never as serious as I am now. I truly mean it, please let me take care of you for the rest of my life. . ." Eriol whispered the words to Tomoyo's ears.  
  
Tomoyo was very happy to hear every single one of his words, and she felt like the heavy load of pressure had just been removed from her heart. "Eriol. . . .I feel the same way when I'm with you. . ."  
  
A huge smile popped on Eriol's face as he embraced her even tighter. But Tomoyo was still confused about why Sakura was spending so much time with him.  
  
"Eriol. . .there's something I wanted to straighten." Tomoyo stated. "Why was Sakura at your house this morning?"  
  
Eriol chuckled and replied, "Oh! I almost forgot!!" He reached into his pocket and grabbed a small, red case. He opened it in front of Tomoyo, and inside the case contained a diamond-studded ring.  
  
Tomoyo was speechless for a minute. "Eriol. . . . this. . . . this is so. . . . .beautiful!"  
  
"Sakura helped me pick it out this morning. During these two weeks, I was just consoling Sakura because. . . you know. . . the fight between Syaoran and her. So, Sakura wanted to thank me, and she decided to come along with me to buy this wedding ring for you. . ." Eriol was sort of blushing when he explained this to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly felt stupidity in her mind. 'How could I have been so pessimistic all along? I can't believe I was actually suspicious about Eriol and Sakura. . .' "Oh, Eriol. . .you're the best guy any girl could wish for! I love you!" Tomoyo's tone cheered up.  
  
"And I love you too. . ." Eriol replied back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chibiwinwin: EEK!! So many mistakes. . .but too lazy to edit them =Þ  
  
Yay!! Finally finished this chap. . . again I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!! Thank you for everyone who's being so patient and thanks to those who stayed and waited for this chap!! Thank you everyone!!!  
  
Even though this is a little late. . .but HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!! lol =Þ 


	11. Ch 10 The Wedding Party

A/n: Finally, I've got over that rough two chapters of E+T, and now it's going to be a simple S+S chap!!! Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently for this chap. . .really appreciates it!!  
  
Man, this is the longest chap I've ever written!! OVER 3000 WORDS!! Yippee!!! My biggest record!!! Anyways, please enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ENDLESS PASSION  
  
Chapter 10 - The Wedding Party  
  
"Wow!! So Eriol finally proposed to you? Congratulations!" Sakura greeted happily to Tomoyo, who had just handed her a wedding invitation.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura. I wouldn't think we would marry so early if you weren't there. But, I had to say sorry for what I've thought of you before, I just didn't know what I was thinking." Tomoyo told Sakura.  
  
Sakura was alarmed. "No No!! Tomoyo, it's me who should apologize to you!! I shouldn't have made you worry in the beginning! Please, don't apologize to me!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Sakura, you're really great. Please accept the honor to be the bride's maid (a/n: or is it called Maid of Honor?!? I'll stick to bride's maid for now) on my wedding."  
  
"Of course! I'm glad that you asked me, Tomoyo!" Sakura agreed.  
  
Tomoyo gave Sakura a friendly hug. "Thank you, Sakura." A slight grin was visible on Tomoyo's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whoa! Congrats, Eriol!" Syaoran had just received the wedding invitation from Eriol. "You've never told me anything about marrying so soon."  
  
Eriol's smile spread from one cheek to another, "I thought I should show Tomoyo how much I love her, and this would be just the right time now."  
  
Syaoran skimmed through the invitation. "Hmmm. . . . .the wedding's going to be next Sunday. . . .WOW! You could you really get all that preparations done by then??"  
  
Eriol laughed, "Considering that Tomoyo's mother is so happy about this event that she wanted to do absolutely ALL the preparations. She wouldn't let me say another word, so I wasn't allowed to help."  
  
Syaoran sweat dropped.  
  
Eriol continued, "So, Syaoran. . .care to be the best man for my wedding?"  
  
Syaoran jumped in surprise. "Me?? Best Man??"  
  
"Tomoyo and I insist," Eriol answered. A sign of a small grin was visible on Eriol's face, but he covered it with his hands.  
  
Syaoran thought over it thouroughly. "Hmmm. . . .fine, I'll do it. . ."  
  
Eriol gave Syaoran a light buddy slap on his back, result a loud thump. "I knew you would accept!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The big day finally arrives. Friends and relatives from both side of the family came and filled the church with warm greetings and wide smiles. Everyone was there: Fujitaka, Touya, Sonomi, Kaho, Tereda, Chiharu, Naoko, Rita, Yamazaki, Touya, Yukito, Meilin. . . . . . . even Josh and Janelle was invited. It all was like a happy reunion, since everybody came to see this important event.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo is inside the girls washroom, adding finishing touches to their heavy make up. Sakura was dressed in a beautiful, silky pink gown with laces running across her back while beads decorated her front. Tomoyo, on the other hand, wore the most eye catching wedding gown ever made. Her veil was beaded with diamonds, her snow-white gown shone like crystals while the bouquet of white magnolia flowers with small shoots of cherry blossom matched with her gown perfectly.  
  
"Wow, Tomoyo! I can't believe you made such beautiful dresses! I'm amazed!" Sakura commented.  
  
Stars appeared in Tomoyo's eyes. "Thank you, Sakura. I got all my practice from all the battle costumes I use to make for you! This time, of course, I had to make my own dresses since I don't trust the ones in ordinary rental shops. And besides, I'm honored to be able to make a dress for Sakura! Please, when it comes to your wedding, let me make your bridal gown!!"  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. "Eh. . .hehehehe. . . . ok, I'll let you make my dress. But I don't think I will marry so soon."  
  
"I have faith in you, Sakura, because I've already started making yours!! I couldn't stop when I finished my own gown, and I also had the perfect idea too!" Tomoyo smiled at Sakura.  
  
Sakura was quiet. 'Syaoran. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I'll never marry him!! Why would I care about him!' She acted like she's very mad, but deep inside of her, her feelings are not what she think it is. 'But. . .he already have Janelle. . .he'll never like me anymore. Gosh, what am I thinking? Syaoran and I will never be together again anyway. . .'  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo waved her hands in front of Sakura's face. "Earth to Sakura, are you ok??"  
  
"Oh!" Sakura jumped back to reality. "I'm sorry Tomoyo. . . I'm alright."  
  
On the other hand, Syaoran and Eriol both straightened their suits in the men's room. Eriol wore a dark navy tuxedo while Syaoran wore a deep black suit (a/n: man, there's not much I could describe about suits. . .^_^)  
  
"I still couldn't believe this day would come so soon," Syaoran started.  
  
"Heh, I don't think it's really that early. As long as I love her, it doesn't matter when." Eriol said while spraying himself with his best perfume.  
  
"You lucky guy, not very many people can find love so soon. . ." Syaoran stated.  
  
Eriol eyed him, "Syaoran, don't forget that you found your love too. . ."  
  
"Haha, you mean Janelle right?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Eriol's face became serious. "You know what I meant, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran became silent after Eriol's remark. 'Hmph. . . why would I care about Sakura anyway? All she ever wanted was to be with that freak Josh, not me.'  
  
"Syaoran, I want to tell you something." Eriol's voice deepens. "You better make it up to Sakura. Maybe you won't know, but she's suffering more than what you might think. Can't you see her acting so weird lately?"  
  
Syaoran's expression changed. "Bah, what does she have to do with me?" He tried his hardest to act tough in front of Eriol.  
  
"I just hope you know what you're doing, and don't go too far with you feelings . . . because love is hard to find." Eriol cued him.  
  
Syaoran's face is still emotionless, but Eriol's words are still repeating through his mind continuously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When both side of the conversation was finished, they coincidently exited the washroom at the same time. Sakura and Syaoran both exits at the same time, so they came face to face with each other.  
  
"HOE!!" Sakura screamed in panic. She didn't expect to see Syaoran come, especially face to face with her.  
  
Syaoran snorted with a lazy attitude. 'Why must I see her like this?!?'  
  
Tomoyo immediately rushed out behind Sakura. "What happened, Sakura? I heard you scream so loud." She immediately understood when she saw Syaoran standing right in front of them both. Syaoran looked away instead.  
  
Eriol came about two seconds later to see what was happening. "Is anything wrong, Syaoran?" He too, like Tomoyo, got the message when he sees Syaoran and Sakura face to face.  
  
"Geez, why didn't you tell me you invited her too? Then I'll know in advance not to come!" Syaoran said agrilly towards Eriol.  
  
Sakura was also came. "What are you talking about?? Why can't I come? And besides, today is Tomoyo's wedding day and I was invited as the bride's maid!!"  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Bride's maid?" He glares at Eriol. "Why didn't you tell me she was the bride's maid? If I knew, I would never have accepted your offer as the best man!!"  
  
Sakura was shocked right after his words. She turned to Tomoyo, "How could you do this to me??"  
  
Tomoyo stepped beside Eriol and grinned, "Well, I thought this would be the best idea ever. There's no one else to take this important role other than the two of you!"  
  
"This is a big mistake!" Syaoran shouted. "I'll never go on another minute with her being my partner!!"  
  
For a second, Sakura was breathing fire. "I feel the same way! Either you find another best man, or I'm leaving!!"  
  
Eriol wore his old sly look and replied back to them. "Awww. . . what a pity, right Tomoyo?" Tomoyo nodded, half grinning at the same time. Eriol continued. "This is the most important day of our life and we can't even go home happily. . .(sigh) I guess we'll never have a good memory on this wedding day. . ."  
  
Both Sakura and Syaroan realized that they were acting childish, but they remained silence.  
  
Tomoyo studied their faces. "So are you two still cooperating with us for today?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran weakly nodded, but sending glares at each other.  
  
Sakura narrowed his eyes at him. 'I won't let him boss me around today. If he dares to touch me, I won't let him go that easily!'  
  
Syaoran send the same cold stare to Sakura. 'If she think she's going to have it her way, I'll show her for sure!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now you may exchange wedding rings," the priest announced. Eriol and Tomoyo inserted the rings within each other's fingers, and then embraced each other with a long and warm kiss.  
  
This romantic moment filled the atmosphere with many different emotions. Sonomi burst into tears so she covered her face within Fujitaka's shoulders, who was comforting her at the same time. Their group of friends watched them with watery eyes, and the others had smiles appearing on their faces. Sakura was happy to see Tomoyo marrying someone she loves, and somewhat envying her as well. Syaoran, on the other hand, looked like he was bored, but he also had the same envious feeling in his mind.  
  
When Eriol and Tomoyo separated themselves from the kiss, the crowd screamed with joy and started throwing confetti and streamers towards the married couple. The girls bunched around Tomoyo, each giving her a hug and congratulated her with watery eyes. The rest of the guys patted Eriol on his back, commenting him about being a 'lucky guy' to marry such a beautiful wife in such early age.  
  
The rest of the ceremony passed by quickly. People gathered around the garden outside for wedding pictures while others had long conversations with each other. Sakura and Syaoran were still acting cold as ice with each other, so they never even bothered coming close to each other except for pictures. Eriol and Tomoyo noticed them, but they shrugged. "There's nothing we could do. . ." Eriol sighed. Tomoyo agreed with him. "I thought this would be the perfect chance for them to make up, but I guess I was wrong. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The banquet had started, and the night is going by with lots of laughter coming out of the hall. Everyone ate a huge expensive dinner, danced wildly to the music, and even played games on the newly wed couples. Sakura and Syaoran, however, was quiet as ever, ocassionally sending stares at each other. Syaoran kept on drinking one bottle of beer after another, not knowing how much he had drunk during the last few hours. 'Why do we have to end up like this?' Syaoran thought. He couldn't keep his mind off of Sakura. 'What does that Josh have that I don't? Sakura, what happened to us?'  
  
Sakura watched Syaoran drink, and slowly her heart starts to ache. 'Why is he drinking so much when he knows he can't drink? What in the world is he thinking of??' But after, Sakura just turned around and watched people dance instead. 'What does he have to do with me??? I don't care if he's drunk or not!' But Sakura still couldn't stand the fact that Syaoran's putting himself into pain, so she decided go and talk to him. But before she got up, Josh suddenly appeared in front of her.  
  
"Sakura, may I please have this dance with you?" Josh's face was bright red, and he couldn't even stand still. Judging his current state, Sakura knew he must have also drank a lot.  
  
"No thanks. . ." Sakura refused the offer.  
  
Josh smiled, and his puffy pink cheeks grew pinker. "Come on Sakura, I just want to dance."  
  
Sakura still refused. "Josh please, I'm not in the mood. . ." before she even finished, Josh had already dragged her up to the dance floor. Almost right on cue, a soft music was on.  
  
"Sakura, this will be the first dance I'll remember!" Josh's face looked very happy and satisfied.  
  
Sakura had never seen him so happy before, so she decided to stay where she was, even though she would much rather dance with Syaoran. The slow dance was very dreamy, and all other couples went up to dance. Josh was enjoying himself, but Sakura was just deep into her thoughts. She looked over and noticed that Syaoran was glaring at her and Josh. Sakura turned away. 'Hmph, why would he care who I dance with? It's not like it's his business!'  
  
Syaoran's eyes was on flames, and he didn't realize he drank another whole bottle of beer. 'So now you're dancing with that ugly freak, huh? I'll show you, Sakura!' He stood up and headed towards Janelle, which was sitting at the other side of the table.  
  
"Dance with me!!" He said to Janelle and grabbed her hands.  
  
"Syaoran, of. . . . of course I'll dance with you. . ." before she finished, Syaoran had also dragged her to the dance floor, and purposely stood right beside Sakura and Josh. When Sakura saw them, she felt heartbroken, and angry at the same time.  
  
Syaoran saw Sakura, and he felt his heart eased when he noticed the jealously within her. Just to make it worse, he pulled Janelle's head towards him shoulders, and embraced her tightly. "I love you, Janelle." He said it literally loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Tomoyo and Eriol looked over, and saw Syaoran and Janelle holding on to each other very tightly.  
  
"What the hell is Syaoran saying??!!?" Eriol was spitting fire. "Doesn't he know he'll hurt Sakura! What the hell is he thinking anyways?"  
  
"Maybe he just drank too much, so he doesn't know what he's saying." Tomoyo added.  
  
Eriol rolled his sleeves up and formed a fist, "Well, I'll knock him back to his senses!!"  
  
Tomoyo immediately stopped him. "Wait, Eriol! Just let them figure it out! It's not really our business and we shouldn't butt in." For the sake of Tomoyo, Eriol backed up. "Ok, whatever you say. . ."  
  
Sakura was frozen by his words, and she felt tears running down her cheeks. "That does it, Syaoran! I'm leaving!!" Tomoyo tried to stop her, but she didn't care. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo and Eriol, I don't want to take this anymore!" She turned to Josh and grabbed his hand. "Josh, take me home!!"  
  
Josh grinned, "As you wish, princess!" They both quickly disappeared from the hall.  
  
Tomoyo gave a sad look to Syaoran. "Maybe you shouldn't have loved her all the way since the beginning. This might take away all the pain that she's suffering right now, all caused by you!" Tomoyo was also in tears, as she ran out the hall into the washroom.  
  
The banquet suddenly became very quite, but Syaoran still acted cruel. "Who cares, let's continue to dance!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was sitting in the front seat of Josh's car, sobbing. Josh handed her a tissue paper while focusing on driving, "I still don't see why you're being so mad at that jerk."  
  
Sakura looked over to Josh with her teary eyes, but she still remained silent.  
  
Josh smiled softly, "Sakura, I want to tell you that I could give you more love than he can. . .maybe even more than anyone in this world can give you! Please, Sakura, give me a chance. . ."  
  
Sakura felt her heart beating very quickly. This is the first time she felt this way in front of Josh. "But. . . I don't want to start any new relationships. . .after all that had happened lately. Please, give me time. . ."  
  
Josh's smile still remained on his face. "I understood that I acted like a jerk these few months, but I can't control it when you're around. Sakura, you're the first girl that had ever gave me this feeling. I don't want to lose it. . ."  
  
Sakura looked over to Josh's handsome face, but she knew very well that her heart still loves Syaoran, and it will only be Syaoran forever. "Josh, please understand that. . ."  
  
"I know the day will come!" He interrupted. "The day that you'll accept my love isn't going to be far. I'll wait, Sakura. . . I'll wait forever until you'll love me the way you loved Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura's felt her heart jumping out of her body. 'What should I do?'  
  
Suddenly, Josh's face became pale. He tried jamming into his brakes, but it seems like it's stuck. "Oh my god!! The car won't stop!!!!"  
  
Sakura's face also became pale. "What do you mean????"  
  
"THE BRAKE IS STUCK!!" Josh shouted. He paniced and continued stomping at the brakes, but the car is still moving 80 km/h.  
  
"Josh, what will we do???" Sweat broke onto their faces as Josh drove wildly to avoid the cars.  
  
"God, this can't be happening!!! This can't be happening at this time!!!!" Josh screamed to himself.  
  
Sakura noticed the red traffic lights in front of her. "JOSH!! LOOK OUT!!!!"  
  
It was no use. There was no way the car would stop. In front of them was a giant truck intersecting the road. Josh took his last chance and turned the steering wheel. "Come on, don't let us die so early."  
  
Sakura covered her eyes and screamed in fright.  
  
~~~CRASH!!!~~~  
  
The sight was horrible. The truck was unharmed, but Josh's car was like broken pieces of metal. The people around screamed and paniced. "HURRY!! CALL THE POLICE!!! CALL THE AMBULANCE!!!" The truck driver screamed. People around the street hussled to find telephone poles, while some digged out their cell phones. The area was completely messy, a mixture of car exhaust, pieces of metal from the car, and blood gushing out of the two unconscious bodies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chibiwiniwn: Please bare with my grammatical errors, since I was never good at it anyways. So, how was the chappy?? Hehe, I got a little over excited, but I just can't wait to finish the next chap!!! Sorry if this chap took a little too long to update, since I was pretty busy these few weeks. Anyways, please review! ^_^ 


End file.
